


Supreme Spider-Man Dc moments

by Mezazra



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezazra/pseuds/Mezazra
Summary: So all of these will be put in SSM but basically these are random moments in no chronological order where Peter deals with the DC side of his harem from anal with Wonder Woman on a stakeout to being forcibly married to Grail. Everything you see in this will appear in SSM at Some point although some are "off camera" moments





	1. Harley Quinn

**Author's Note:**

> I am mainly focusing on the villains. These moments may make it into SSM some are those off camera moments I was telling you guys about.

.

(Harley Quinn)

The first time I met Peter Parker me and mistah J were using him as bait to capture the new hero Spider-Man. Suddenly he just showed up and was embarrassing everybody. The bat even REQUESTED HIS HELP. He was the only one the B man ever treated like an equal. B man never even did that to the boy scout (Superman)! So naturally mistah J was curious we made our way to New York. Eventually we learned that the only one that ever seemed to get pics of the little bug was this Peter Parker. We figured they had a deal of some kind. Being a hero ain't cheap. We thought that by keeping the photographer we could lure spidey into a trap.

(Peter Parker's perspective now)

I'm sitting here pretending that these two clowns and their goons have me trapped. It's a little pathetic actually I mean in a couple weeks I'll be back in my own world so I could literally reveal my identity and it wouldn't have many consequences. It's not like they could find me in my world. Or even a way into my world for that matter.

This clown's the joker though and from all of Batman's files on him I can tell a couple things about him. He's basically a mix of kingpin, goblin, and Carnage all rolled into one. I can't afford to underestimate him. His calling the hot girl in now.

"Harls sugah lips looks like it's gonna take a couple extra days to get the spider in the mean time daddy's gonna need some stress relief" I hear him say

"Anything ya want mistah J" I hear the fruitloop woman say.

They're basically having sex now. dudes dick is tiny like not even three inches. I can't help but snicker. She's moaning up a storm but I can tell she's faking it. Probably can't even feel it. Unsurprisingly I'm not getting hard. I have a world back home I need to get to after all.

I can tell she's not getting off from this. Neither is he though. She probably had vibrators bigger than him.

But then something happens that pisses me off. He slaps her saying he can't get off like that. Says he's gonna go find him some hookers who can. Now he's gone and it's just us. This Harley Quinn and me.

(We return to Harley's perspective)

Mistah J's always like this now and days. Says I'm not good enough leaves me so hot and bothered. After I recover from the slap I'm doing myself. But then Peter speaks. I almost forgot he was here. Look at me given him a show.

When I look his way he repeats himself "Can I at least have popcorn with this free show" heh for some reason that's funny to me. He's funnier than mistah J. I actually smile at him. I turn to make sure he can see it all.

I don't know why I'm doing it but instead of moaning out mistah J I'm moaning out his name Peter. I kinda hope I get him hard if only to prove to myself that I'm better than mistah J says.

"You know you shouldn't let him treat you like that."

I'm playing with myself more. I grab my vibrator from between my breasts it's about 3 inches same as my puddin'. "Yeah like you can do better?!"

"If I had you on my arms I'd treat you like the princess you are." He says it with such conviction that I believe him. Fuck I want him hard now. Mistah J won't be back anytime soon probably with some floozy. Well if he can fuck others so can I. It takes at least two people to make a relationship. I can see Pete's hard now he won't mind if our genitals get to know each.

I fish it out. Damn it's big should have done this sooner. I have him still tied to the chair. Before he can say anything I have him in my mouth. I probably won't let him in my pussy though. He'd ruin me for mistah J.

Eventually when we're done I'm exhausted. Somewhere in our fucking her broke out of the chair and was dicking me in earnest. He's so damn good at this. Wonder what kind of practice he's had. After a time he's done. He leaves and I'm too weak to stop him. I barely get dressed before mistah J shows up. He's asking where Parker is while cum is still leaking out of me but before I can speak the new hero shows up. He makes short work of the goons and me like seriously we're all covered in his goop. Christ I hope this stuff washes out.

He's sitting there trading jokes with mistah J. Mistah J isn't very happy like seriously we're sitting here laughing harder at the hero's jokes than mistah J's and I can tell it's getting on his nerve.

"Harley quit laughing before I make you."

"Sorry puddin'." I say before I get him even more upset. Fat good that did cause this Spider-Man says some stuff that gets mistah J mad anyway.

"Hey while we're on the subject of speaking can you tell me how you do that."

Mistah J's confused or maybe annoyed puddin' asks "What are you talking about?"

"You know that Luke Skywalker guy's voice? What's his name again? Oh yeah Mark Hamill! You sound just like him and I figured that you were faking that voice. On that subject so glad this dimension has star wars some of my best material come from that place so far far away" Spidey say all this while dodging mistah J's acid flower.

(Peter's perspective)

'I'm sorry but how does Batman have trouble with this guy?' Peter asks himself. 'i mean seriously he's so predictable it's not even funny. Batman warned me this guy was unstable insane and that you couldn't tell what he was gonna do next. Compared to ock or gobbie this guy is a cake walk. Maybe he only goes all out for Batman? Yeah that's probably it.'

After webbing up everybody I head on over to the crazy lady. She didn't seem so crazy just well neglected and beaten. Kinda like MJ. Guess that's why I let her have sex with me any reprieve from the clown should be good. I get her away from everybody else saying "Can't have boys in the same room with girls"

After we're alone I gotta admit she does remind me of Red. God help me I must be out of my mind for talking to crazy chicks but she kinda reminds me of how MJ used to be. Trying to do anything to impress a man that couldn't be impressed.

"You know you don't have to take that?"

"I love my puddin'."

"Yeah but does he love you? Better yet when you first saw him what did you think. And I don't mean what the various voices in your head say I mean actually tell me what were YOU thinking when you meet him?"

(Back to Harley Quinn's perspective)

That question "what were my original thoughts on mistah J?" It does something in me. For reason I'm pissed as memories that I haven't lived through happen. Me getting pissed I was assigned the joker. Me saying that someone like that wasn't capable of help. I see all that I finally see the truth.

I didn't like that bitch I didn't even want to be his Doctor. I wasn't fascinated by him like I used to think i was. I can finally see now. I hated that no good devil spawn from the bleakest womb son of a bitch whore. I hate the joker.

I see now how I ended up with him. Him being arrested was part of a plan. He had control of Arkham long before he got there and he used drugs, torture, hypnosis, mystics, and everything else on me. I can see Ra's al ghoul is there too with joker. I see him implant memories into me. I see him take me and put someone else someone who could be his fuck toy in me. And this fucker pushes me to the background and I can't control my own body. I can only see as someone else uses me. And this Harley had so many voices in her head she can't hear the real me.

(No one's perspective)

'Wait' Harley Quinn realizes the me and i's in there 'you mean to tell me what I hate pudd-no that lying abusive bitch. Harley Quinn realizes that she was a pawn. She was used to cover Ra's's involvement in the first time the joker ever took over Arkham. All this time and she was nothing more than a smoke screen to convince Batman that the joker could ,on his own, drive a woman ,who by all means should be considered a genius, insane!

She was a tool and her life had been ruined because Ra's had elected to "let the clown pick his doll" that fucker had decided her fate. She didn't love the joker and she never did. That realization hit Harley like a ton of bricks everything she believed had been implanted. Because after the joker had successfully created Harley even Harley didn't like him! Ra's and his mystics had implanted that with a ton of brainwashing. But the one thing they couldn't get rid of was her love for the same sex.

Oh Harleen had been attracted to the rare swimmer guy but she preferred girls. Specifically an old college roommate named Pamela Isley. It explained so much now before she wouldn't even entertain her lesbian side or even think of girls until after Pam had gone insane too and became poison ivy. Even their insane sides were attracted to eachother!

This was all getting confusing for Harley though. She didn't know where Harleen ended and Harley began. It was all topsy tervy. What she did know was that she was leaving joker behind.

While she was having her realization Peter was flashbacking. You see he used this very same tactic on Eddie Brock. He had gotten him to abandon the symbiote by simply asking where was the exact point HE had wanted to kill Peter in earnest and like a lightbulb the klyntar's hold on him evaporated. Oh it tried to harm Peter but at the time Peter was friends with spectrum and she personally helped Peter best the symbiote. 'At the end of the day' Peter thought to himself 'I'm an authority on crazy. I don't think there's a hero out there in this or any other universe that understands crazy like I do and can twist sanity back into these guys.'

Then Peter took a look at the clown's direction 'except some people just aren't savable' Peter thought.

"You doing better now? The voices gone yet? I'm told that happens when people try and figure out the root of their insanity. I can't tell you how many of my rogues gallery I no longer have to deal with off just finding the root of their problems" Peter says with only slight humor in his voice but mostly sincerity.

"Now there's only two of us though I think Harley's letting me drive for a while."

"I guess a complete bounce back from insanity was too much to hope for after spending so much time with that clown. But hey split personality disorder isn't so bad. I think I'll let you down especially if you stay away from the clown." Peter says as he then begins to use his special solvent to get Harley down instead of her having to wait a full hour to get out of the sticky webs.

"You'd really do they? I can't say that I'm me Harley's still itching to get into some trouble and she's had control of us more than I have recently." As Harleen asks this she can hear the very much still crazy Harley saying to wrap this up as she has a photographer and a plant girl to find.

"Hey I can understand a split personality and I'd be the King hypocrite if I detained you for that. Like for real I'm a completely different person under this mask to the point where the few that know both sides of me say I'm a different person. I could never fault you. What I'm trying to say is I UNDERSTAND YOU" Spider-Man couldn't have understood what he had just said to those two would cause both girls to begin to fall for him. Ironically Harley got a thing for Peter Parker and Harleen was beginning to have a crush on Spider-Man.

In short the day Harley Quinn meet Peter Parker was the day HARLEY began to hate the joker. The day that she met Spider-Man was the day Harleen was reborn.


	2. Poison Ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean it's Pamela Isely why now do ya need!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the funny thing is i've already created the vixen chapter and it features her sister Kuasa heavily who I've taken the liberty of renaming Kari to go with Mari so that happens I'm sorry it just write itself and well one thing led to another and there's basically incest in that portion obviously you can see who it's between. On account of what I just said about renaming and stuff anyway my vixen is more based off the CW seed show version than the comics or Justice league show. I know I'm sorry I try to base my versions off comics but well I found that one sexier than the others. Probably had to do with the art style but whatever. The reason I'm taking the time to say this now is because the key members of Peter's DC harem are vixen, Wonder woman, Harley, and lady Shiva Wonder woman being on top of all the others what with her being a Dom and all. (What you can't tell me you don't see her into Dom) But a submissive to peter. First off to the person that suggested vixen in the first place one) shout yourself out in a review so I can see you. Two) I'm sorry I didn't know she was so extremely connected to Anansi like Spider-Man is when I found that out and researched her well her importance shot through the roof anyway sorry again. Onwards

(Pamela Isely)

Pamela's first impression of Peter Parker was that he was the smart but scrawny and weak type. But now she knew better.

A couple of months ago Harley Quinn had found her with a massive change. She said she only had two voices in her head now. Her own and Harleen. That threw Pamela off a bit. Then Harleen/Harley explained everything to her and well to say she wanted to meet both Peter Parker and Spider-Man would have been an understatement. There wasn't an analogy invented yet to describe how much pain she wanted to inflict upon the clown though. Even she was somewhat scared of him somewhat however. Like everyone else on the planet. The spider and photographer had ,in one night, done what no therapy had been able to do for years. Harley wasn't totally sane but split personality between two was a vast improvement from multiple personality disorder.

What threw her off though was this Peter Parker. According to the two ladies inside her friend after their session together she realized that Peter had completely busted through a solid titanium chair. And it was bolted to the floor. Not only did Peter break the chair but the moment he left Spider-Man showed up. Naturally this made all three ladies suspicious.

So with the clown jester chick and her Psychologist side, Pamela made her way to New York where Spider-Man and Peter Parker were known to reside. It wasn't easy tracking Peter then but they're super villains obviously they could get the job done. Harley had insisted on Pamela coming along as she knew if their suspicions were correct she didn't have a chance in hell of overpowering him and she didn't want to hurt him. She didn't exactly tell ivy what it was she actually wanted but anyone was better that that clown ivy figured.

This is where we find them now. In Peter's bedroom himself sleeping. Ivy could tell a few things immediately after everything began. She liked Parker on multiple parts. One) the way he treated nature was literally everything she every wanted in a man. Two) he was not weak and scrawny like she initially thought. He had a swimmers body. Just Harley and Pamela's type! Pamela couldn't count the number of swimmers she and Harleen had double teamed in college. Damn those were fun times. The author felt it was time for a repeat.

She knew now that he was Spider-Man. He had plants in his apartment and when she tried to get them to tell her about Peter they up and refused. She mother nature, woman who could control the green, poison ivy for crying out loud, and a plant refused to tell her anything. Instead choosing to be loyal to the human who had taken such loving care of them. Eventually she just broke through the plants minds and went into their memories. The green itself decided if she wanted information it would give it to her and she was flooded with the overwhelming amount of times plants all over the world were treated nicely by Spider-Man/Peter Parker. A lot of times plant lives were no less important than the freaking human lives he saved. This did two things: It confirmed that he was both from another dimension and that he was Spider-Man. It also made ivy fall in love. Shit she knew right then and there he had an all expenses paid VIP pass to her pussy 24/7 hell 25/8. She was as hooked as harls. Damn they really did love eachother willing to share the same god sent guy. It was really amazing. He was sensational, spectacular, Amazing even. Hell he was the ultimate guy.

But once Pam convinced the plants in the room that all she and Harley were gonna do was let him fuck their brains out but first they needed him restrained the plants agreed to help. With that the plants began to morph and grow roots to wrap around a sleeping Peter.

You might ask yourself why wouldn't a super hero like Peter not know his home was broken into. Why wouldn't he just wake up and the answer is a simple one. FUCKING PLOT DAMN CONVENIENCE. That and the fact that the minute Pam got into the place she released spores. Spores that released pheromones to be exact. Pheromones that were making him both stay asleep and hard. Little did the ladies know but the spider side of Peter immediately released counter pheromones that had ensnared both women.

So while that was happening Pam was searching the green's memories of Peter and Harley the actual house the pheromones Peter released had finally countered Ivy's spores and now he was wide awake. Thank God for his powers constant evolution. (The writer says you're welcome-Deadpool)

So Pete decided to play possum even as he saw Pam in his room. She hadn't even noticed Peter was awake now.

When Pam had "trapped" him in his own plant's vines Peter thought about calling out the swamp thing. Since he showed up the big guy had taken a shine to him and always answered when Peter called him. Just like man thing back home. Or the hulk. Thinking of them made Peter smile and so when Peter was secured (not really) he decided he played possum long enough.

Feigning sleepiness "Oh hello princess and uh hello to you too Goddess. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Peter asks although like any man would he has a pretty good idea what the ladies want.

"Cut the act we know you're Spider-Man!" Even though Pam says this harshly her mind can't help but linger on him calling her goddess. It really does do something to a girl hearing that (trust me it works).

"We even found the costume hidden away" Harley adds in a happy go lucky manner before she frowns. "Hey Pammy I thought you said the pheromones could keep him asleep till I started?"

"I don't know what happened. I'm just as surprised as you are. Pamela says while deep in thought. She then begins bouncing back genius theories between herself and Harley all the while thinking Peter ,a plain old photographer, wouldn't be able to keep up.

While they were bantering Peter was going over all the ways he could get out. He had a myriad of ways too. He could just use his strength to break the plants. He could use his pheromones to brainwash them into letting him out. Hell if they so much as looked at his eyes he could use his complete hypnosis (think Aizen) to get out. Hell he even had mastered his iron fist (canon there is a universe out there where Peter and Danny Rand have mastered the iron fist except Peter is even more of a natural talent than Danny) and could use any number of chi techniques to get out. Hell Peter had mastered all eight of the immortal weapons. He had trained with all of them until he became the sole master of all eight styles. He even found himself heir to the kingdom of the nine spiders. He was even commander of the bride of the nine spiders however his was cindy moon he still had control over the current one but for some plot reason he didn't do anything at his disposal. He decided to let this play out. And he would soon be rewarded for his patience.

Peter decided to speak up. The writer is gonna dumb down what Peter says so you can understand cause he says a lot more than this but basically he was like "You do realize I have a Masters in biochemistry, advanced robotics, physics, nano technology, engineering of various kinds, straight up biology, chemistry, quantum physics, theoretical physics, with several doctorates on the side in biochemistry, nano technology, and theoretical physics. I also have bachelors in psychology, music engineering, graphic design, fashion design and photography. Oh yeah I also have an M.d. (I believe that's medical doctor). I could get a job as both a brain surgeon or a rocket scientist. NASA tried to recruit me now that I think about it (canon). Basically what I'm trying to say is nothing you COULD POSSIBLY SAY could ever go over my head. (I literally looked up all the things Spidey as in Peter Parker spidey is good at and then the degree level he theoretically could get based on his skill even I was surprised and I wasn't even expecting it to be that much or to those levels but as I said before SSM is a love letter to Spidey and it will have consistency no matter how ridiculous it gets.) And Pam biology means all offshoots including Marine biology. What I'm trying to say is I understand how you feel about the planet but criminal ways isn't the answer. I'm sure if enough like minded scientists got together we could come up with something."

The first thoughts through Pamela Isley's head was 'the fuck? The fuck? WHAT THE FUCK!' (And the writer when he read all that bullshit in Peter's biography) and then after that she angrily but promptly thought 'That's it I'm having his damn kids fucking Mr perfect.'

In Harley's head first she was talking to Harleen and basically having a small conversation.

'is it just me or do you feel like a dumb blonde all of a sudden' Harley asked Harleen.

'No I think if anyone ever got in a room with him they'd automatically be considered dumb.' Harleen responded in shock herself.

'Hey I just thought about something. We won't have to fight eachother over who gets to control our body since spidey and Petey are the same person and so are we.' Harley thought happily that she could be with a man who could treat both her and Harleen right.

'i got dibs on the Spider-Man side of him though' Harleen replied.

Just then the two ladies heard Peter say "I also have a degree in criminal law and forensics (he's s forensics expert and has extensive knowledge of the law as a member of the Avengers and part of shield in some worlds)"

Harley voices herself and well herself again as well as Pamela's when she just blurted out "he's like an op Batman"

The next thing Peter knew Peter felt his cock sandwiched between both criminal's tongues as they bathed it in their saliva even French kissing eachother with his cock in the middle.

After hours and tons of feminine screams Harley and ivy lay in Peter's bed out cold. Peter however wasn't actually all that tired what with all that tantric energy feeding into himself. He was actually trying to think up a way out of here. He was still being held by his mutated plants. It wasn't that he couldn't think up a way out. Naw it was that he had TOO MANY OPTIONS but eventually he settled on using the chi of Earth into soothing/curing the mutant plants into letting him go.

It was then that he felt a presence in the city calling to him and he to it. 'Huh Vixen's in town' at this Peter got dressed hoping to meet with Mari before she could get to his apartment wouldn't do for her to catch him somewhat harboring criminals.

Peter says this as he looked at the cum covered forms of the girls in the room. 'Yeah best to go meet up with my fellow Anansi totem... And it's holder.' (Technically speaking Spidey is an Anansi totem Mari only wears one as a necklace)

(Some time later)

The next time Pamela saw Spider-Man he was with the bat family. Well a bunch of them. Batman, Nightwing, Robin (Damien Wayne) Yellow Robin(Tim Drake), and Spidey himself.

"She was sending all of New Orleans against them as she had enthralled the entire male population but Spidey alone proved himself too much for anyone in their way. (hey gunman this sections version is that peak Spider-Man I was talking about you'll see why soon enough but it's super on display in the Shiva chapter)

"Look Batman I need to do this the Green is calling me. This isn't one of my plans it's the green itself at work!"

"Why should I believe a psychotic? You've proven yourself a liar time and again!"

"How many times have I saved all of your lives everybody here-

"Not me" Spidey spoke up from high above everyone else on the wall outside a nearby building.

"(Sigh) How many times must I save your life before you trust me."

"If you're off even for a second we all pay the price. I can't afford to risk it. I'm sorry Pamela"

"Be reasonable Batman-" as the two of them continued to argue Peter went away to check on the device and maybe shut it down when his spidersense and Paris began to talk to him.

"Peter it would appear her calculations are correct." Paris informed her creator.

"You sure I mean if she's off by a little bye bye all life and if she isn't well global warming will be a thing of the past"

"I've gone over them myself they're legit"

"Yeah but did she carry the one? Everybody forgets to carry the one except ya know you and me!"

(Now you are about to see what a fully developed Paris is like)

"Listen to me bitch when have you ever known my calculations to be off! If I say her math is right her gaddamn math is right!"

"Geez okay okay but Batman isn't gonna believe you or me" Peter said as he folded his arms as he thought about everything he learned. He didn't want to hurt or kill them but he also wanted help. He knew the bat family was not to be underestimated and even he would need back up. But he had the perfect person and so he simply said out loud so everybody could hear...

"Swamp thing buddy I think this is another one of those times" at that everybody stopped as the green angel appeared.

In less than no time swamp thing appeared. What shocked everyone is that he actually answered Peter's call, smiled genuinely, and lastly he bowed before shocking everyone with his final word. "Another summons Master of the green"

"You don't have to bow to me or call me master. Like ever. We're friends but thanks for coming to my aid."

"When Anansi's plans are done with you you will understand. As for why I am here care to explain?"

"I need you to hold off the robins and I'll take on the big bat while Paris and Pamela finished the calculations on the device"

"Wait who's Paris?" Batman and Pamela asked in unison.

"The on board A.I. I invented when I was fifteen. I've had her every time you guys have known me" Peter says like it's all something they should have known by now.

Batman was thinking 'what the fuck!'

Poison Ivy was like 'damnit impregnate me now!'

Nightwing was thinking 'fuck no wonder I lost Kori to this guy.'

What happened next was an epic battle of crazy insanities. Eventually during the fight with Batman he pulled out a device that was very perculiar.

"Why are you doing this Peter?"

"She's right this time and you know me I follow my heart more than my head. Why won't you just let this happen Bruce?"

"I trust you like a brother Peter. I don't trust her. And you know me I trust my head more then my heart. You know how many times trusting my heart has cost me" and that was it. The fundamental difference between the two. One follows his heart to always guide his actions the other his mind to always move him in the right direction.

In that moment the two fought eachother in earnest but it was clearly a one sided fight. This is the part where most writers lie and say Spidey was having trouble with Bruce or that Batman was just Batman. I'm not I'm gonna tell you the truth.

Peter was definitely overwhelming Bruce off his martial arts skills alone but in that moment Bruce used a device that forcibly activated Peter's spidersense at an overwhelming level. For a moment Peter just froze.

Pamela was about to activate the device when she noticed this.

"What did you do to him" she asked angrily.

"It's something that took me years to develop. I started working on it after my first loss to Peter. It activates his precognitive ability to a degree where he sees everything in slow motion while at the same time blocking his brain from receiving signals. I hate having to use it you Peter but I have to stop ivy." Bruce says at first telling ivy but then speaking to Peter.

"You know this hurts a lot more than you think" Peter says shocking bats because of what he just said. "Imagine a fire ant sting. Now imagine a fire ant stinging your brain. Now add the entire nest." Peter was starting to move towards Batman and ivy now. "Multiply that pain times ten. Now your about one third the amount of pain I'm in right now.

With that the fight resumed and Peter began to break out his various iron fist techniques. This completely overwhelmed Batman even though Peter no longer had use of his spidersense or his superstregth thanks to the sheer amount of pain he was in. Eventually Peter spoke again when he noticed the robins were beginning to beat swamp thing through plot reasons.

"You know you're not the only one with a utility belt" Peter says as he pulls out a device of his own and he activates it. "Made this after that whole thing with you creating contingency plans. I decided to make a contingency plan for you too. It activates your communication array but it broadcasts a specific signal. A signal no human ear or inhuman now that I think about it should ever hear.

When Peter started the device the ringing in the ears of the bat family had them immobilized.

"You shouldn't be so surprised that there is someone BETTER than you out there. There's always a bigger fish. And you shouldn't expect everybody not to see you coming. Hell I think someones coming at all times. It's how I stay so far ahead"

Pete made his way to Pamela and helped her finish her work with swamp thing standing guard. And the plan...

It worked. The goal an island of pure green the size of a continent made of only plants. This island was located between south America and Africa. Everything on this synthetic island was made from plants. Even the soil. A type of new plant that acted as a sort of psuedo soil for the other plants.

It was an amazing a place where all the animal and plant basically the Earth powered meta humans could go live in peace. And the name of this new continent? Gaea.

Peter opened a portal there and said "after you milady" even offering his hand to Poison Ivy as she began to walk through.

In an instant she was there in the place the green itself had chosen her for the honor of creating. A place where mother nature wouldn't have to worry about man's hate and neglect. Pamela fell to her knees and started crying at the beauty of the place.

"Huh guess you were right Paris" Peter says out loud.

Pamela then heard a voice with a heavy French accent reply "What you didn't trust me?"

"Nah I have faith in my girls" Peter says this as he looked into a tearful Pamela's eyes. He then helped her stand as swamp thing appeared before them.

"The green approves. You have done well Avatar and keeper of the green" Peter had never thought himself Avatar of the green Anansi sure but the green too. Half of him thought that the big green guy was referring to Pamela but his eyes were on Peter only.

Then swamp thing turned to Pamela and finally did something a little surprising he bowed to Poison Ivy. "Finally you have realized your true calling as the Avatar of mother nature."

This sent shockwaves between Peter and Pamela. The green was the power and will of mother nature but it wasn't mother nature herself. But he just said that Pamela was mother fucking nature's Avatar. Just like he was Anansi's Avatar. What was going on here. Regardless no wonder swamp thing listened to him so much he was the guardian of the green and according to him being the center of existence meant that he was the Avatar of the green as well. Now Peter had another side of himself to explore. And he had the perfect teacher who was still lost in her new kingdom gifted to her from herself. From gaea to the Avatar of gaea.

And so the spider stayed within the forest for a time. Shooting his webs into the forest and making a nest.

Or should i say shooting his webs into mother nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N okay a lot more happens in these moments than what i put in here but i believe you get the gist. Peter is op because this version of Peter is him at the peak of what he as a human can do. Dr Strange once said magic and chi were related and similar. he one said that they both come from the life force within and that someone who is good with magic will naturally be good with chi. That said it's already been established that Peter Parker is a natural at magic. He also developed an iron fist of his own in one day with a some just some training. As you can tell my version is s lot better than that as he dedicated some of his life to only training the parts of himself he did not know about until well he mastered all eight immortal weapons.


	3. Lady Shiva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandra Woosan and Carolyn Woosan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The point I call peak Spider-Man is just that Peter Parker at the very peak of his abilities! He had mastered every single aspect of himself his mind, body, and spirit. This next fight you're about to read takes place directly before certain events that end with Peter becomes a god. I'm not gonna lie he's already broken and could take on full power vw and sdg Peter. He might not win at this point but you guys have seen how op I made them so that statement speaks for itself. And this isn't even that 50% that I mentioned he gets that's stronger than both sdg and vw Peter. Anyway this next part is about Lady Shiva without further ado more DC moments.

(Lady Shiva)

(Flashback)

Batman and Pete had been sent back in time after facing off again Vandal Savage who was on a spree rewriting history. He was killing Leaguers by either well killing them as babies or making sure they were never both. Peter had already decided he was gonna kill Vandal Savage once and for all since nobody in this Dimension ever did. However when he realized what city he was in he decided to make a pit stop before meeting back up with Batman.

At this location he came upon the much younger Sandra and Carolyn Woosan. One would become Lady Shiva the other wouldn't live for very much longer. Not if peter had anything to say about it.

While the sisters were sparring with one another Peter snuck up behind a main by the name of Cain. This man has been spying them. Specifically Sandra! He proceeded to snap said man's neck before ripping off the man's head altogether. And then crushing it before finally letting his symbiote feed on the remains. After it had returned to him Peter walked to where the girls were sparring. He interrupted the girls session. Which resulted in then fighting him. After completely embarrassing them both with the power of chi and his iron fist Peter spoke to each exhausted girl.

"My name is Peter Parker and I've come here to say I've been watching the two of you for some time and I gotta say while you're good your sister is holding you back Sandra" Peter says this while gesturing to her sister.

"How do you know my name?" Sandra asked.

"Not important what is is what I just said"

"How would you know about what we're like" Carolyn asked somewhat scared because deep down she knew he was right but she thought she would get better.

Tapping a mirror that was nearby Peter used it to broadcast what was supposed to happen like a TV show.

"This was supposed to happen today that man Cain was going to kill you Carolyn and then convince Sandra that you were holding her back. Once he convinced Sandra to forget about you ,numbing her heart in the process, he demanded she bring him an heir. Especially after he spared her life after a fight she lost to him. And also as payment for unlocking her true potential."

"Wait you slept with the man that killed me" the rage in Carolyn's voice was definitely noticeable.

"I would never I love you Carolyn!" And Sandra meant it completely.

"But not nearly as much as you love martial arts. But let me show you what I just did" Now the screen vision changed to what Peter had just done snapping the man's neck all the way to well showing them the vision of how things should have been.

"Look he wasn't lying though but there's a better way to get there. Right here right now I want the two of you to cut off all ties to one another. Sandra I want you to follow the martial arts path. Eventually you will become Lady Shiva and that is something I need for the future." Now turning to Carolyn "your problem isn't that you're weak it's that you don't learn the same way as your sister. I need you to go here" Peter then showed a vision of a certain man. "I want you to go and train under him. He should be able to unlock your potential. Eventually the two of you will have to face one another but when you do you'll both be strong enough to have the others absolute respect."

After turning to leave Peter said one last thing "No one should be seperated from their sibling" but his tone hinted at profound sadness.

However before he could leave the two stopped him. "If we aren't going to be able to see each other for a while we want our last night together to be special" Carolyn said in a shy tone.

"And you just saved my sister's life I guess what were trying to say is we want to spend our last night together and we want to give our virginities to you." Sandra finished for her.

Now ten years ago and many other versions of himself would have said no or blushed at this. Not this version of him. Plus his ,no longer dead, wife all but said she wanted him to wreck as many girls pussies as he could or felt like. Well here was two more offered up on a platter plus Bradley was okay with it.

So Peter spent his next seconds saying "Well where are we going to do this?"

The girls took each of his hands and led him somewhere nearby. It was a bedroom of sorts the details not important enough to mention so I'm skipping them.

Once there the Sandra said while stripping with her sister "So who's going first me or you?"

Before Carolyn could answer Peter spoke up already disrobed (symbiote remember) "You won't have to decide Carolyn lay on your back. Yes that's right now Sandra get on top of her facing her" once the girls were situated Peter began to eat them both out taking long swipes with his tongue making sure to get both pussies. Sending both girls into a fever pitch. Eventually this ended and Peter stood up. One of them spoke up.

From Sandra "Guess I'm going first" she another down at her beloved sister as she felt Peter entered her.

"What are you talking about?" He's in me right now" the girls looked between them and were shocked to see two dicks. One for each of them. "Well he did say we wouldn't have to decide who went first"

"Tell me about it" Sandra said as she felt Peter enter her slightly deeper"

'Damn I love symbiotes' Peter thought to himself.

When all was said and done a future member of the bat family had their name changed from Cassandra Cain to Cassandra Parker. And she gained a cousin as well. (Hey can you guys come up with the cousin name backstory etc. In leaving it up to the readers leave a review with the details on who you want Cassandra's cousin to be.

(Flashback over)

Lady Shiva was her name now. And she was the best assassin in the world her very name invited fear into the hearts of all that knew it. And her sights meant certain death. No exceptions ever. But lately Shiva hadn't been driven to do much of anything. At first she enjoyed being a mercenary but lately she felt like a whore selling her body to the highest bidder. Granted she would probably be the most highly paid whore in human history she still felt that sense of dirtiness after a kill. Not regret or anything absurd like that she was much too numb for that. Still she felt she was missing something. Her relationship with her daughter was much stronger than any alternate version of herself (she had checked) but that was probably do to the father bring someone she actually desired.

In order to feel somewhat close to that person she was now in a sexual relationship with her own sister. It was only so they feel closer to this Peter Parker whom they assumed had long since passed away. They never thought it was the photographer that occasionally came to their dimension with Spider-Man simply because he was from their dimension their version of him. Or so they thought for years. That was until recently when the legendary hero had went back in time to the exact day and city that the Peter Parker they knew had changed their lives. Afterwards they understood this Earth didn't have a Peter Parker like him because the one that saved them was this one from an alternate dimension it would explain a lot of things. Like why their kids couldn't be hit no matter what. And the flaming fists.

How Sandra's sexual relationship with Carolyn started was because they both had become known as the worlds greatest martial arts woman. Except the other was still around. One day they decided they would settle who was superior once and for all. The winner would decide their alignment the loser would become subservient to the other sister. The bout was impressive pushing but women to their limits. They couldn't be more proud of the other sister.

However in the end Shiva proved too much for her sister. Years later when they were alone ,in a moment of weakness, Shive had ended up beyond being normal levels of horny and decided to take advantage of her control over her sister. The two ended up intmate with one another. Normally you'd think after that the girls would be horrified at what they'd done. But the only other person they knew who had been with Peter was eachother and only they knew about the fetish they developed that day with being double stuffed. So instead of ending things the sisters fell deeper into eachother until well waking up naked next to eachother in a night of passion was a common occurrence. They even had toys they used on eachother to get close to that feeling on their first night of sex. Nothing ever worked.

But then while spying on ivy they leaned about Peter being Spider-Man and they knew can Spider-Man had traveled back in time to stop Vandal Savage. A little detective work and they were positive that that was the moment he changed hey life.

Carolyn has wanted nothing more than to give herself to Peter he had ruined her for any other male all those years ago. However it wasn't up to her it was up to Shiva as Shiva made the decisions for them. Like her sister Shiva wanted nothing more that to give herself to Spider-Man but she refused to belong to someone unworthy. If she was gonna give herself to any man he would have to be worthy of both her and her sister. And Shiva could only think of one way a man could prove this. Which brings us to where we are now. Lady Shiva was staring down Spider-Man as they prepared to fight. Peter didn't know what for just that lives were on the line. But that it had to be a fair fight. So he brought along with him Dr. Strange and Dr. Fate.

The reason is because Peter wanted to beat Shiva off his own merit no enhancements no magic. Just his natural fighting prowess and chi.

Ten years ago Peter Parker had stopped being Spider-Man. He left America entirely choosing to live with his longtime secretary Jazmine in her family's ancestral home in India. He also traveled the world studying martial arts in no time he had mastered all eight of the different styles belonging to the immortal weapons. And then he traveled to the kingdom of the nine spiders in Nepal where he reached a much higher level of Zen. He learned there that he was the sole heir of the nine spiders and that each one had a technique to teach him. Channeling their spirits he mastered their long forgotten styles as well. During this ten year period Peter had repeatedly earned complex degrees in various fields under aliases. And even with all that he still studied magic under Agamotto himself. Pete was trying desperately to fill a void left to him by his wife's death and his aunt's disownment of him. Sure he had known plenty of women that would throw themselves at him but Peter didn't want that.

So here we are now Peter Parker a man skilled at magic thanks to the eye draped around his neck that doubled as an infinity stone of time. He got this when a Dr. Strange from another universe whose world was dying made his way to Peter's one. He died but his eye of Agamotto didn't and it made its way to Peter. And his own Doc strange was very much alive hell he was in the room with his own Agamotto eye.

So Pete had mastered chi and magic. (Okay next time you wiki iron fist or Dr stange's list of powers just add all those to Spider-Man and that's basically my peak Spider-Man. Course he's got a couple other magic related things but that's in Vixen's chapter)

(Flashback minor)

"If I'm gonna do this fight Shiva I'm gonna need some time" Pete said after he had processed her request and threat.

"Why not just face me now are you a coward" shiva asked challengingly.

Without a word Peter went to a nearby abandoned shyscraper lex towers. He punched it at full force. All ninety tons of his strength went into cracking the entire side of the building and then most of the roads and sidewalks sourounding the area.

"This is iron fist infused." Now every building between Peter and the harbor on the other side of the city went down from the sheer overwhelming force of the blow.

"You want to see my magic enhanced punches?"

"Okay I get it point taken. How do we solve this problem?" Shiva asked as Peter used his time stone to reverse all the damage bad had just done to the city of Metropolis.

"Don't worry about it goddess I'll take care of everything"

(Flashback over)

The reason Peter had asked Dr strange and fate here was because he wanted be certain this fight was fair. So the two either together to create a field that stripped Peter of all of powes and blocked his magic flow. The only thing he had at this point was his natural abilities. 300 Iq (no that was not a mistake but it is a spoiler so sorry I just didn't have the heart to get rid of it in editing). And his heart. Plus he still had his chi which is considered a natural ability do there's that too.

They only had ninety seconds supressing Peter's powers any longer might have resulted in an explosion that would have leveled the city. The spider Anansi did design him well after all.

Before they could fight though they were treated to Harley's singing.

"I had to interrupt and stop this conversation

Your voice across the line gives me a strange sensation

I'd like to talk when I can show you my affection

Oh I can't control myself

Oh I can't control myself

Oh I can't control myself

Don't leave me hanging on the telephone

Hang up and run to me

Whoa, hang up and run to me

Whoa, hang up and run to me

Whoa, hang up and run to me-"

"Harley quit it" Pamela said next to her as Peter and Shiva had a stare down.

"Sorry Pammy it's just he gets me excited"

"He gets us all excited baby doll doesn't mean you need to sing. Not with what's at stake here" Vixen's voice spoke as she looked on the sight with interest. A dome was beginning to cascade the two combatants.

"Ladies it's cool this with be over in a minute then we can get to more pressing matters" Peter says this as his symbiote Bradley leaves him and behind to veil Poison Ivy.

And then they were set Peter tested things out to make sure his powers were down.

"Haven't felt like this since I was fourteen it's kinda refreshing." Peter smiles happily to feel human again. "Too bad I'll never be able to use magic to do this again"

"And why is that Petey" Harley asks from the sidelines.

"Whenever I'm stripped of my powers one way that same way won't ever work again" (Canon) "Ah well let's do this milady"

The fight opened up with Shiva going full throttle from the beginning hoping to end this swiftly only to be parried by Peter easily. Time after time stance after stance shive tried and failed to gain even an inch on Peter. But then all of a sudden Peter said "My turn"

In a flash he began using his chi to channel his own animal spirits. First was the spider which allowed him to move in such a way that Shiva was trapped in a cycle of how she could react. And the Peter channeled the spirit that allowed him to out better beserk wolverine's own beserker barrage. The tiger spirit. At first Shiva could only react a certain way but now she was being overwhelmed by Peter's speed and agility which even with his powers off seemed to be beyond human. Eventually Peter decided to go there.

He began channeling the spirit of the dragon and used a once in iron fist enhanced punch directly on Shiva's blocking hand. That was promptly knocked into her stomach and basically knocked the wind out of her completely. After that she conceded defeat.

Eventually the girls who were present to witness the fight were alone with Peter after Doctor strange and fate left. The girls present were Lady Shiva and her sister, Mari and Kari, ivy, and Harley.

By the middle of the night an onlooker could she Sandra eating the cum out of her sister's equally abused cunt as her sister did the same in a 69. All other girls were unconscious.

"Damn I love symbiotes" Peter said to no one in particular as he left the dojo where this fight took place with Bradley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I just got this to say Danny Rand can fight perhaps not win but he can fight the likes of hulk and Thanos and send them flying. He has no super strength. Now I imagined what it would be like if Spider-Man who actually had super strength would be like when he does his iron fist punch. Yeah it's scary I know sad thing is in main continuity he could do it whenever he wanted. Please if you haven't left a review on this story so far do so now and let me know what you like I'm not a mind reader. Additionally I accept requests so if there's a girl or scene you want to see (and it fits with what I'm doing) I'll put it in. You can even send a scene you write and I'll put it in Atdown has already submitted one and that one is probably next. Bye for now I look forward to your reviews if any


	4. Raven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My best friend's mom recently passed away before posting this. You all need to thank Atdown for this one as he wrote it I only edited it and I probably won't be updating for a sec as I process things with my friend. There wouldn't be a chapter today if it wasn't for Atdown.
> 
> To Atdown directly cause I know you're reading this any and all reviews for this chapter are going to you. So read the reviews and see that people like your work.
> 
> And since I was the beta reader for this chapter and editor and I'm so good at it maybe I should quit being a writer and become a beta reader full time what do you think guys should I quit?

Written By Atdown

Beta Reader: Mezazra

The Raging Angel presents...

(Raven)

Raven was lightly floating as she mediated with her frown slightly deeper then normal. Raven looked back on her life that was based so heavily on the prophecy she would unleash her father on this plane of existence. Still calmly floating raven's mind began wondering back to early that day

(FLASHBACK)

As the purple haired half demon stood in front of the teen titans and spider-man who was sent by the justice league's request to both train and be an active member of the titans for a few months. Raven knew after slades attack, that was thankfully rebuffed by spider man after only him and raven were still conscious. After seeing the symbol of her father on slade she knew her team and needed to, no deserved to know the truth after all this time.

After telling the titans of her past and of the future yet to come there was a stunned silence finally broken by the green boy. "Hey no biggie we got your back ray! If your old man wants you he's going to have get through us first." He said with big smile but that what scared her the most her friends dying for her.

Suddenly the half Machine man began to back beast boy claims. "Yeah he tries anything we just gonna open a can of whoop ass on him." Cyborg said with his cannon popping out showing he was ready to fight.

The orange girl next to cyborg chose to go next. "See friend Raven with us together your father will have no way to win if we stand together." Starfire said with her normal child like enthusiasm.

The Bird in inspirited leader stepped forward with a smile. "Yeah you're a titan and our friend ray, we are not losing you not now or ever." Robin said in his without worry or fear. However Raven still feared for them none of them have ever faced someone as powerful as her father before.

Raven turned to look at the red and blue, arachnid inspired themed, and maskless hero. Unlike the others peter simply look and lightly smiled at her. When peter first appeared he had tried to make her smile like beast boy had for so long, but unlike the green monkey peter had successfully not only mad her smile but also laugh. At first he tried joking about bad guy and other things in general but not until he began to make jokes about beast boy himself did the wall crawler succeed as getting raven to laugh. Finally seeing beast boy on the receiving end of bad jokes was the funniest thing raven had seen and she couldn't control her laughter. After all this time all it took now was a simple smile from peter and raven can't help but blush and smile back. Of course the jokes on beast not were all in good fun. Peter nodded his head in her direction before turning and leavening.

Raven remember pulling her eyes off the retreating figure of spider-man before catching Robin's eyes also following in suspicion as he did not understand what Peter's nod meant. It meant more to her then the teams speeches as he understood she didn't like the emotions being shared in front of everyone.

Robin spoke up as the leader in him came through. "Get some sleep and some rest team we got a demon to beat tomorrow." The rest of the team spilt up preparing for the battle to come. Raven left to mediate.

(FLASHBACK END)

A sudden knock came from her door seeing it open soon after Raven was expecting to find starfire there again but no raven was met with brown orbs. "Hey beautiful can I come in." Raven blushed at his words and simply moved out the way as peter was the only one she allowed in her room.

Peter stop in the middle of the room his gaze flitting around the room before landing on raven with a hard look in his eyes. "When tomorrow comes I want your to remember this," peter said before lightly grabbing her hand and lightly holding it to her chest felling his heart beat under her fingers.

"I know when the time comes me and the titans will not be able to help you defeat you father I know that is something you have to do by yourself I understand that more then you'll ever know." This was something that she like about peter unlike the other titans he saw the real world and was not as naive about the world like the other (freaks like Osborn will do that to you) even if they were around the same age peter held more wisdom and experience that the other titans combined.

"Remember my heart beat and remember unlike your dad you fight for people who care for you. Remember who you fight for and it will make you stronger remember that beating you hear is not just my heart but everyone in the world that will call out for a saviour when your father comes are all calling out for you."

Peter spoke quietly but with such passion before raven know what was happening she lunged forward throwing her arms around and forcefully kissing peter who quickly returned the kiss with as much passion as raven had initiated it with. Peter hand slowly snaked their way around pulling off her hood robes off as one hand gripped her back and the other found there way to her purple hair lightly pushing in forcing her mouth open wider allowing Peter's tongue to gain access. Raven responded by lightly sucking this tongue.

Before raven knew what she was doing she was stumbling back pulling peter by his spider suit shirt before she fell back on to her bed with peter straddling her hips. Suddenly peter detached his tongue from her lips much to her dismay and annoyance as he sat up pulling his shirt up and over his head. raven found herself becoming both wet and extremely horny before becoming lost looking at the man sculpted chest. Suddenly raven right hand shot up and began lightly dragging her finger down from his shoulder down the centre of his chest relishing the feel of both his hard abs and silk soft skin. Fingers reached the hem of his spider trousers (pants for you Americans Atdown is from the U.K.) before muttering a spell that began sending pules of pleasurable energy in to his body as her fingers began to move back up his chest leaving a trail of pure pleasure as peter began to moans at this new sensation having never experienced anything like this before.

Raven smiles up and her hero literally dripping in pure bliss. Raven's finger reach the top of his shoulder before releasing the spell and her hand finding their way to the back of his neck pulling him down in to a sloppy and heated kiss. Peter hand slipped around to find the back of her leotard ready to rip it from her body.

Peter's fiery brown eyes stared into Raven's Indigo calming eyes. She lightly nods her head giving peter the permission to remove her leotard. Peter gently pulls it down ,despite himself, slightly before helping raven first free both her arms before continuing to pull the leotard down realising her breasts. The witch ,much to Peter's pleasant surprise, finds that she wore no bra coving her breast. Peter look longingly at the perfect round orbs of flesh before quickly pulling the rest of the leotard down so it sat just above her hips leaving her in a similar state as he was in which also allowed her to keep some modesty for now.

With peter sitting looking up at her from his position by her stomach peter smiled lightly before moving with his inhumane speed. Raven was suddenly engaged in another heated kiss as his rock body pushed and scraped across her breasts causing raven to repeatedly moan in to peter mouth and running her finger in his tousled hair before peter placed a long lingering kiss on her lips then pulling away slightly before beginning to lightly kiss down her jawline with delicate featherlight kissess finally reaching her neck as he quickly found the hollow of her neck and began to kiss and suck hard causing her to increase her moans.

Peter mentally thanked who ever made the rooms soundproof. Peter continued to hungrily kiss raven's pale skin before lightly biting her marking her as his own. After marking her peter continued to kiss down her collarbone to the base of her neck before lightly kissing down her chest and coming to a stop between the valley of her breasts. Look up from his place between her breast he saw a look of complete euphoria on her face before he began to kiss up her left mound toward her nipple he gently kissed and licked around the nub before before latching on to it with his lips gently grazing and nipping the quickly hardening nub with his teeth his hand gently squeezing the other.

His mouth and hands worshipped her left mound Peter's other hand had gently been lightly tracing her body from her hips to just below her right mound refusing to touch the right breast before he was ready. This made her beg and whimper for him to just touch it already after two minutes of little sucking and nipping raven left mound was hard enough to cut glass.

Peter began to kiss his way back down her left mound to the center of her valley before stopping to look up to Raven whimpering and eyes begging for him to do the same to her neglected breast as he had done to the left but this time he nipped and played with her right breast his other hand tantalisingly slowly moved using his adhesive power to make every touch of his hand more sensitive.

He continued to nip her right orb of flesh his other hand finally made it to her hard left nub his fingers slowly began to play when suddenly peter pinch her left nub causing Raven to feel suddenly unexpected pain followed by pleasure that washed away the pain by ten folds. With her increasing moans peter knew she was ready for more. Peter began to kiss back to the center of the valley he wished to call home for the foreseeable future before starting his journey south with his featherlight kiss down her incredible toned stomach before he kissed past her navel then reaching what was left of her leotard. Peter looked up to see Raven looking down at him with what he could only be describe as uninhibited lust.

Taking the hint he quickly pulled off the leotard to find her surprisingly in a pair of black panties that to Peter's amusement had an ever growing wet spot. Peter went forward to place a quick peck on the center of the dampness before moving up to where he left just below raven navel then kissing down to the top of the last barrier between him and his goal.

Instead of removing the barrier peter chose to tease her have her begging for himself to ravish her with his mouth. Peter began to kiss sideways just above her panty line as he got to her right leg Peter began to kiss down the front of her thigh right down to Raven's knee before kissing back up the inside of her thigh as he got closer to Raven's covered womanhood she began to moan even louder and louder as he began placing soft little kisses across her soaked panty before kissing down the inside of her left thigh and kissing back up the front coming full circle just under her navel.

Look up at the moaning, whimpering woman barely able to make a coherent sentence due to the pleasure that coursed through her body but just looking into her indigo eyes begging and pleading for him to take her. Peter smiled sweetly up at the woman before his two index fingers slightly bent under the elastic waistband of the last barrier before pulling it freeing of her glistening lips.

Peter slowly leaned in blowing ever so softly which in turn caused an involuntary shiver to run through the beautiful woman laying beneath him. Peter began by perform kissing and licking around the glistening lip for a few minutes causing ravens breath to become quick and shallow.

Without warning Peter's tongue suddenly penetrated her soaking silk folds this sudden intrusion causing her breath to hitch. As peter tongue continued to penetrate her womanhood Peter's eyes locked on to her clit. Peter suddenly stopped probing with his tongue and was replaced it with his two fingers the sudden new experience caused Raven to moan at the sudden new sensation.

Peter's deep fingers caused her moaning to pick up as his lips suddenly latched on to her clit raven screamed out as her first orgasm hit her body and mind. Peter tried his best to catch as much of the sweet tasting honey as possible. After Raven began to come down from her high. Peter began to kiss his way back up Raven body before attacking her lips with his own.

With a sudden show of both strength and agility she flipped them over leaving Raven suddenly straddling Peter's laps whilst lightly grinding her hips across his covered crotch causing both to lightly moan at the sudden friction on their sex organs. Suddenly Raven began to mutter a quiet spell peter trousers were ripped apart leaving him completely naked.

Raven snatched his half mast organ before leaning down and planting a soft kiss on the the tip of his meat popsicle before continuing lightly to it stroke up and down forcing his shaft to harden in her hand before taking him in her mouth. Raven mouth was barely taking a few inches before she stopped as she couldn't take anymore her hands rapped around her hands around the last few inches.

After a few minutes of Raven getting used to the unfamiliar she began to hum around his skin flute. Raven other hand suddenly found its way to his swinging sack removing her lips from his tool and she muttered her pleasure spell before her lips formed a vacuum seal around his member. Peter hanging orbs where suddenly filled with so much power and pleasure that without warning his seed shot out with such force that Raven was forced to release her seal.

Peter shot two more high pressure shots one hitting Raven cheek and the other splattered across her collarbone. In a display that could only be call sexy as hell Raven bright hungry eyes lock on to Peter brown ones she brought her lithe pale hand up and moved up lightly brush her cheek collecting all the seed on her finger before bringing the cum coated finger to her lips and gently sucking it which filled Peter's ears with moans that made made his fun stick suddenly stand to attention causing Raven's eyes to lock on the flag pole.

As she scraped the last of his seed from her collarbone her lips wrapped around her digits lightly sucking Peter rushed forward planting kisses along her neck as Raven's delicate hand held the back of his head holding him in place she felt his hardened member lightly brush against the inside of her thigh tantalisingly close to her opening. Suddenly Peter pulled back and light grabbing his heat-seeking missile next he lightly rubbed it against her outer lips before pushing a few inches in to her unused canal.

At the sudden intruder Raven let out a slight whimper of pain never experiencing having such a large piece of equipment inside her. After hearing the pained noise peter looked up at Raven's beautiful face scrunched in pain. This caused Peter to stop. As Peter stayed where he was not moving allowing Raven to become accustomed to the intruder.

After a few minutes of Raven looking up in to Peter's brown eyes with a slight smile she gave a light nod telling Peter she ready for him to begin. Peter began with a small slow rock that many would call making love but after a few minutes of making love Raven suddenly let out a scream to let Peter know Raven had just hit her second orgasm.

Peter began to increase in his speed and strength when Raven screamed out as he hit her sensitive spot. Peter continued rutting into her at a increasing speeds. Raven screams where joined by Peter grunts and groans.

Raven felt Peter's member spasm inside her. She knew he would not last long and she would not either. Suddenly Peter bottomed out inside her. And Raven felt Peter's seed spray and splatter across her canal.

The sudden feeling of Peter's seed caused Raven to hit her biggest and final orgasm. Raven lost consciousness from sensory overload in the pleasure department. Peter gently pulled his love muscle out of the unconscious girl watching his seed lightly drip out of her slit before falling next to her and pulling Raven head on to his chest as his eyes closed falling into a deep and pleasant dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (MEZAZRA TAKES NO CREDIT FOR WRITING THIS CHAPTER ALL CREDIT BELONGS TO ATDOWN)
> 
> As always fav follow and review and also check out Atdown you might like what he can do. You can also do what he did and write your own chapter for this story and I'll edit it for you. So long as it fits with we're trying to do here.


	5. Zatanna Zatara

Written by Atdown

Story and presentation by Mezazra

Edited by the Raging Angel

(Zatanna Zatara)

Peter walked towards the dingy looking bar with neon lights and a pretty long line outside for tickets which was a surprise since it wasn't a pretty part of Gotham.

'Why in the hell did Alfred of all people think that I would like this place.' the arachnid thought.

"Oh master Peter I have tickets to a brilliant magic show in town I think you will love it." Peter mimicked in Alfred's British accented voice. No matter how many times Peter told Bruce's version of his aunt may, "please don't call me master its just peter" the stubborn butler never relented in his manners.

Peter walked past the line to the bouncer flashing his VIP ticket. The bouncer just grunted and and lifted the rope ushering Peter inside. As Peter walked inside to the small corridor to the coats check in with a cute brunette behind it. Peter gave her his light brown jacket swap for a stub with a smile on his face. Peter turned to the door next to the coat check in and entered.

As the door swung open bright lights blinded him. Peter's enchanted eyes quickly became accustom to the light as his vision was soon replaced with the sight of a stage with a woman bending over a box, showing off a pair of legs rapped in fishnet stockings leading in to a perfect round bouncing buttocks. A few years before peter was sure if he had seen this sight it would have made his nose bleed.

Peter chose to pick a seat at the end of the bar away from stage. Peter sat down and ordered beer. As the bar tender set it down peter held up his credit card curtesy of Bruce Wayne. "Open a tab please." The bar tender nodding and set to work opening the soon to be abused tab.

Peter was just finished with his first drink and had just ordered his second when music began to play pulling everyone's attention to the now empty stage. When smoke suddenly filled the center and dissolved as quickly as it came it began only leaving the fishnets clad woman In a shirt and a tux jacket with a top hap and wand in her hand.

"Welcome lady's and gentleman I am Zatanna mistress of magic. Prepare for a night to remember." Zatanna began by pulling a rabbit out of her hat. Peter sat at the bar slightly bored at the show it was not that the show was bad or anything it was just sitting in Dr Strange's sanctum sanctorum kinda make most magician lose their power over him.

Peter was only half paying attention to the show. "Is their anyone in the audience who'd like to help me out." Every hand in the audience shot up apart from peter who simply went back to his drink. Suddenly he felt the air behind him shift ever so slightly. A normal person would not haves noticed it but peter wasn't normal. He froze his bottle half way to his lips as Zatanna's voice spoke right behind him. "Looks like I got my assistant right here." Peter felt a soft but firm hand on his shoulder. 'Now this is interesting there should not be any possible way for her to have gotten from the stage to standing behind him without powers or actual magic.' Peter looked over his shoulder to meet blue eyes shining bright with mischief.

Before peter could resist or refuse he felt himself being torn from his seat. "And who is my." Zatanna eye ran up and down his body. "Very Cute assistant." This caused a few of the men the laugh and woman to look or drool at peter.

"Peter." he said trying to avoid the hungry looking women who all just suddenly noticed him.

Zatanna laughed noticing his nervousness but then followed his eye line to one of the hungry looking woman seeing the way she was watching him caused Zatanna to suddenly feeling jealous. 'Why do I feel jealous it not like he's mine or anything.' Zee though as she shook her head.

Without realising it zee's hand slipped in to peter and began to pull him towards the stage. Once they had reached it she turned around to find that peter looked slightly bored. "So peter was it." The cute brown haired man curtly nodded. "Do you know any magic yourself?"

Zee noticed a small smile on his lips. "I may know a trick or two I'm willing to show you."

This caught zee's attention. "Oh really and what trick is that?"

Suddenly peter leapt from the ground to straight up and was suddenly standing on the ceiling and began to walk around like it was normal.

"How's this for magic?" Suddenly the room was filled with applause. Peter dropped down next to see her smiling at him.

"But how?" Was zee's response Peter grinned at her.

"Why don't you give it a try?" Peter asked with smirk.

"klaw pu edis nwod." Zee smirked back as she levitated before latching to the ceiling. Zee smiled at Peter before she suddenly lost her spell causing zee to suddenly fall straight in to peter's out stretched arms catching her.

(In a different realm)

Anansi sat smiling watching peter pretending that his wall crawling was magical. A deep frown settled as a witch tried to imitate it with simple spells. With a quick wave of anansi's hand he watched as the witch's magic momentarily left her body. As the witch fell anansi sat laughing. "Ha severs you right for trying to imitate my spider."

(Back to peter)

As zee landed in his arms she became very aware of the hardness of his chest. "Now this is a surprise I thought the magician was meant to catch the assistant not the other way around." Peter quipped causing a giggle to escape her lips.

As peter gently put Zee down. She turned to the to the crowd with red check. "Well look like I need to practice that spell a bit more." That caused a laugh to echo throughout the room.

Zatanna turned grabbing peter's hand. "Come on mister your buying the drinks and then you can tell me how you did that back there." Zatanna said with a flirtation smile pulling him off the stage towards the bar at the back.

As Peter sat down. Zatanna ordered shots. "You got a tab right." Peter just nodded a yes in return as the bar tender placed the glasses in front. "Garry put it on my assistant's tab." The recently named Garry glanced at Peter who simply shrugged.

(Four hours later)

"So the next day I woke with the worst hangover suddenly I look down and there I was in nothing but a pair of boxers surrounded by a butch of feminists all looking angry with me that was the worst hangover I ever had." Hearing this Zatanna burst out laughing. "I definitely had some bad hangovers but you win that's the worst I've heard by far. So what happened next."

"Well i turned and ran full speed out of the building and down the street when suddenly I came around the corner and standing in front of me were two cops I thought thank god I'm saved but no they arrested me for indecent exposure."

This caused Zee to start laughing up again. "So then what happened?"

Peter just sighed. "I ended up in a cell the officers were nice enough. They gave me some clothes and let me go after I explained everything. It was just me going over the last few days or what I remember at the time, as it happens that was the last time I let my friend Tony take me out drinking I still don't remember how the hell we ended up in las Vegas when we started in New York." Peter said with a bit confuses in his voice as he ran his hand across the back of his neck in embarrassment. Zatanna look at him before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"Garry another round for everyone." Peter shout caused a round of cheers which were quite frequent for the last three hours since peter had been paying for everyone's drinks. Why was he doing this Bruce had been nagging at him about peter killing one of his rogues. But come on the amount of times they broke out of Arkham it made shields losing track record of prisoners escape look good.

"So Petey I got a room in the hotel next door if you care to join me you can show me your magic." saucy but slightly slurred voice.

"Oh I see your just getting me drunk to use me to learn my secrets." Peter said with a light joke tone.

"Maybe."Zee replied in a sing song voice

Zee pulled peter into a heated kiss before pulling him out of his seat and through the back door. 'Guess I lost that jacket." Peter thought without much care.

(Next morning)

Zee was the first of the two to wake up. She began looking around seeing her room was a mess with clothes scattered around the room. Suddenly a shuffle next to zee brought attention back around to her bed where the hazel haired man lay.

Images of the night before rushed in to her mind. 'Shit Why the hell did I bring this guy back last night I never do that... like EVER!' Zee quickly sat up throwing her legs off the edge

Looking around zee notice her outfit scattered around the room. Zee quickly but quietly set about gathering her belongings. As she stood up zee noticed she couldn't walk without a limp. "Must have been a good night." Zee mused as she found her jacket before muttering. "tropelet ot nas ocsicnarf." A brief flash of smoke left the sleeping hero alone.

Not long after the magician disappearing act peter woke up to a empty hotel room. After getting dressed checking the bathroom and waiting half an hour for the beautiful girl to return peter figured that she had skipped out on him.

He stopped by the bar and closed his tab then picked up his jacket. He began the long walk back to Wayne manor.

"Ah master peter I hope you enjoyed the show last night." Alfred said as peter walked through the door at 11am.

"I must say Alfred I may have had my doubts when you gave me that ticket but I had a very pleasurable night thanks for asking." Peter said with a coy smile.

"Ah I am pleased to he..." Alfred was interrupted by an enraged shout coming from Bruce.

"How in gods name did you spend $2000 in one night peter?"

Alfred and Peter glanced at Bruce coming out of his secret batcave entrance. "How did you know it only happened last night?"

Bruce look a bit put out. "One of my accountant called me this morning and told me." Peter glance at Alfred who looked like he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Bruce I'm sorry I met a girl last night I open tab and well you know. You play the playboy enough to know one thing leads to another and plus $2000 to you is what a bottle of whiskey or something like that. I think that would be considered chump change to you." Bruce looked a bit annoyed but sighed.

"Look I know your a bit put out since being trapped in this dimension on your own and you need to blow of some steam just try and keep these nights out to being reasonable at least." Now bruce was a ittle more serious. "Try and keep it under $1000."

Peter just shrugged "I will try but no promises." Peter said brushing past him toward the kitchen.

(Few months later)

Zee was back in Gotham for a few days doing another set of shows. Over the last few months, hazel eyes and lush brown hair haunted her dreams and any man that she had been with since never seemed to Measure up.(yes that is a size joke) so Zatanna had decided to use Bruce's bat computer to find peter. She knew his first name his eye and hair colour and his height so it hopefully wouldn't be to hard to find him. After teleporting in to the batcave zee sat at the over sized computer that proved that Bruce was over compensating for something and began inputting the data into the search algorithm. Just before zee could finish Bruce suddenly appeared at the edge of the raised pedestal that computer sat on.

"Zatanna it's good to see you again." Bruce said in a way of greeting.

"It's good to see you as well Bruce." Zee replied without looking back at him.

"Alfred told me you had a show in town a few months ago you should have stopped by there's someone I wanted you to meet."

At this Zatanna glance back at him. "Really mister secrets want me to meet someone now that is funny so who is it?"

Bruce glanced around then started looking towards one of the raised area that zee remembered as bio lab. "Parker get down here there's someone I want you to meet!" Bruce shouted his voice echoing across the cavern wall.

An oddly familiar voice replied but zee just brushed it off. "Be there in a sec."

Zatanna turned and began flicking through the results of her search results. 23 brown eyes and hair men named peter in Gotham. As Zatanna flicked in to number 16 a voice spoke out behind her causing Zee to whip around.

"Yo Brucie who I got to me..." peter was cut off as zee spoke out.

"Peter is that you." It was a fair question he had grown his hair out to be longer and was wearing his spider suit with a few upgrades from Bruce the only place missing was his mask.

"Zee what are you doing here." Peter asked his eyes shooting over to Bruce who just looked calculatingly at them both.


	6. Friend to the Amazons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bat and Spider crash on paradise island only one stays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Atdown
> 
> Story by Mezazra
> 
> Edited by the Raging Angel

(Amazons)

A maskless Peter blinked his eyes open as he woke up. The first thing peter notice was that he was in the copilot seat of a crashing batplane.

"Bruce wake the hell up!" A small groan escape the bat themed hero's lips.

"Get up now!" Peter shouted right next to the billionaire's ear.

"Errr what happened." The bat inspired detective groaned out.

"Were crashing you idiot." Was the last thing peter said as the plane hit the water with a jarring impact.

The remains of the batplane washed up on a white beach with beautiful Cristal blue water lapping around it. A stunning beautiful fiery redhead was on guard duty at the beach and took notice of the smoke billowing up from a black hunk of metal sitting on the beach.

"Hello!" The red head shouted at the strange looking wreck before a heavy peace of metal that no normal man would be able to lift and suddenly a man dressed in black with brown hair held the sheet of metal above his head before throwing it like it weighs little more than a twig.

The black clad man bent down lifting a second black clad man who look injured. After checking the man in his arm the brown haired man glanced around landing on a woman wearing armour that reminded him of Diana.

"Ah shit." Peter muttered under his breath as he guessed where he was Themyscira. Just his luck he'd land on an island of killer women.

"Hey a little help here." Peter asked a little nervous looking at red head who looked uneasy herself.

"I will take you to the queen she will decide what to do with you." After five minutes of walking through the jungle peter understood why it was called Paradise island. Peter had managed the to get the redhead's name Artemis and she was the trainer of the amazon army she also demanded his name and Bruce's of course.

As peter ,with batman in his arms and Artemis lightly holding his arm showing that he was her prisoner, bust out of the jungle to a view of white marble buildings all styled like Ancient Greek Architecture. Peter was in awe. Peter was suddenly pulled by Artemis snapping peter from his daze.

Peter suddenly found himself surrounded by several heavy armed beauties. The leader of the group spoke up.

"Artemis what are you doing with these men." The Amazon warriors sneezed at the word men.

"They appeared at the beach" she then motioned at Peter" that one asked for help. I chose to take him to the queen and allow her to choose how to deal with them and i want the two of you take that one to the healers before he dies." Artemis spoke with hint of annoyance as she pointed towards two of the Amazon then to nearly dead Bruce.

After peter had reluctantly given Bruce to the Amazon warrior. He and Artemis set off towards a grand looking building. When Peter entered he was met with a grand hall full of exquisite looking weapons and armour that would make an Asgarden dwarf jealous. Artemis began walking on with Peter following before she turned around.

"Stay here and don't touch anything until I get back understand." The redhead said with a glare that would make the hulk stop.

Peter was looking at a ornately designed shield as his spider sense suddenly went off he leapt into the air with a backflip over the charging girl who just tried to make him the newest wall decor.

Hippolyta, Antiope and Artemis had entered the main hall to find Donna trying to hit the black clad man that seemingly knew when to move to avoid getting hit. The man suddenly attacked back with a few light punches and strikes causing Donna to suddenly stagger falling and then trying to catch her breath. After a few seconds Donna tried rushing the man who had turned his back on the downed Amazon. The trio watched only for him side step the charge without looking, lightly stick his foot out tripping one of the best fighters on the Amazon island, before pinning her to the floor struggling.

Peter suddenly released the girl struggling under him as his eyes suddenly locked on a regular looking older version of Diana wearing a looses fitting toga. Especially If its true about what they say if you want to see what a beautiful woman looks like when they get older just look at her mother. Peter was looking and he was very much liking what he saw if this was who he guessed it was. Peter just noticed a woman with blonde hair standing next to her but unlike the queen she was wearing similar armour to that of Artemis.

The Amazon that had just been attacking suddenly got up to attack again. Artemis stepped forward and shouted causing the girl to stop.

"Donna go back to the training area now."

The now named Donna "but..." tried to argue.

"Now." Artemis said in slight anger Donna just nodded before reluctantly she turned leaving the room.

Artemis turned towards the two other and began to whisper back and forth before the one Peter guessed was Diana's mother step forward.

"I am Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira and this is my sister antiope tell us how did you come to be on our island?" Their was a threatening undertone to her regular voice.

Peter deeply bowed before the queen. "I am greatly honoured to meet you your majesty."

Antiope chose to speak up unlike her sister she did not speak with a regular even tone but it still held Authority.

"At least he is as respectful as he seems skillfull."

Artemis scoffed. "I still say we kill him he just attacked our princess after all." Artemis said with a bored tone.

Peter jumped back a few feet moving in a fighting stance. "You can't kill me your laws and customs forbid it."

All three suddenly looked surprised. "Care to tell us how do you know of our customs and laws." Demanded hippolyta

"My Queen your daughter Diana is one of my closest friends she has told me much of Paradise island and of the laws that govern it. Myself and my friend washed ashore I didn't attack first she attacked me unprovoked might i add. My friend and i only seek help to return to the world of men." Peter slightly begged.

"You know Diana how is she?" The mother asked.

Peter thought for a moment. "Diana is as happy as one away from home could possibly be but I know she misses themyscira. She talks about her home often and in great detail."

Queen Hippolyta looked sad at this. "If she misses us why does she not return to us."

Peter lightly rubbed the back of his neck. "I think she is scared that you are angry and disappointed in her choice to leave with Steve Trevor"

The three beautiful ladies turned to talk among themselves before turning back to peter. The blonde woman step forward.

"When Donna attacked you instead of hitting back with force you dodged before retaliating with those punches of yours how did you take her down with so little power?" All three looked Peter up and down looking like they were trying to figure the mystery that was him.

Peter rubbed the back of his neck worriedly. "Well the punches were precision strikes to her nerves its a form of fighting i know that uses chi it is only known to but a few."

The three looked at each other. Hippolyta stepped forward "These nerves strikes as you call them would you be willing to teach some of our people how to fight like that?"

Peter thought on it for a few moments he knew that Amazons had much they could give in return. "And what would I get for teaching you this."

The three high ranking Amazon talked quietly Antiope chose to answer. "You teach both Artemis ,as she is our trainer, and our princess Donna and in return I will personally teach you how to fight like an Amazon. I take it you have seen princess Diana fight I was the one who taught her." This was an interesting proposition for peter he actually had been wanting to learn a thing or two from Diana since they met but never found the time to ask. Plus Amazon fighting was a unique style thus this would probably be his only chance to learn it. "I will agree to this arrangement if my friend is aloud to leave as soon as he able to." Peter knew Bruce would want to get back to Gotham quickly.

Queen Hippolyta thought on this a moment before nodding. "I believe that can be arranged."

Artemis spoke up for the first time since killing him was off the table. "How long will it take to learn." Peter quickly ran the number.

"To learn the basics a week to master the basics two maybe three weeks to master it all maybe two or three months but I don't know your aptitude at learning this style its unlike anything you know so it could be longer. Though i was a natural talent before me and my friend Danny it usually takes people entire lifetimes so there's that too."

"I take it that we have an acceptable deal? " The queen asked.

Now two months on a Paradise Island surrounded by beautiful woman teaching each other to fight that was something peter could get behind plus peter knew he would never escape the island without their expressed permission or dead so he agreed.

"I am greatly honoured that you would allow me to stay." Peter said leaning down into a second deep bow.

"Artemis take him to the healers to see his friends and antiope have a boat ready to leave in the morning for peter's friend." Queen Hippolyta said with a smile in peter's direction before turning and leaving the room.

(Few hours later.)

Peter had sat by Bruce's bed for past few hours thinking about the next two months.

'Sand, sea, and sexy woman I've spent two months in worse places.' Peter thought as Bruce suddenly began regaining consciousness.

"Err." Bruce said sitting up before looking around at the odd set of white marble walls. "Where are we." Bruce asked in his ever calm bewilderment.

"We crashed on themyscira Diana's homeland." Bats got quickly tried to stand up before peter pushed back down.

Over the next few minutes peter told Bruce about what happened after the crash. "So they are sending me home and keeping you to teach them." Bruce said sceptically as always.

"Pretty much I think it cuz I said i know Diana i believe their interested in the fighting for sure but you should have seen the queen's face when I said i knew Diana." Peter shrugged.

"Oh yeah also tell Di to stop by for a visit when you get back." Peter said before finally lying down on one of the other medical beds. "I'm going to try to get some sleep you should try the same Bruce you got a long day of sailing tomorrow." Bruce groaned as he rolled over.

(Next morning)

Peter watched as Bruce began to sail away peter peered down at himself he now wore a toga gracefully provided for him by the queen. The toga was only one sided shoulder strap that left almost all of peter chest and abs on display.

The queen approach peter as he watch Bruce ship becoming smaller and smaller.

"Peter I was hoping that you would accompany us on a stroll We wish to show you around and introduce you to some of the amazons." Peter noticed that "we" consisted of Hippolyta, Anitope, Artemis and annoyed looking Donna.

"I would be honoured to accompany four beautiful ladies." Peter said with a bow , he was starting to get used to these, peter also didn't let the blushing faces of thenyscira elite go unnoticed.

The stroll consisted of showing peter the different training areas where from 6am to 1pm he would be training Artemis and Donna in chi. 1pm to 2pm was lunch then from 2pm to 8pm Antiope would teach him the Amazonian fighting styles. Then dinner from 8pm to 9pm. Their little stroll had them heading up a hill to what could only be described as vast elegant villa that would make bruce jealous. This was Hippolyta and Donna's personal home and as peter foundout where he would be staying for the next two months. For a normal man it would be impossible for him to do a day of nonstop training like that but peter knew he could do it thanks to his enhancement.

After the group stopped at Hippolyta's villa for some lunch they headed back down toward the main town. The first stop was the blacksmith where they measured peter for some Amazon training armour peter also noticed the blacksmith couldn't keep her eyes off his abs which the toga left on display. Peter suddenly understood how women felt when a man spent time staring at her tits. The rest of the day peter met most of the islands inhabitants and let's just say the blacksmith wasn't the only one to make peter wish he had a shirt on.

After the day of exploring peter and Hippolyta began the the long walk back up to her villa alone in comfortable silence.

"Peter." Hippolyta suddenly broke the the silence first.

"Yes queen Hippolyta." Peter asked glancing up at the queen who look slightly annoyed.

"Firstly when we are alone it is just Hippolyta I do not like the formality and second truthfully what has my daughter been doing since she left."

Peter knew a bit about what happened after she left to fight in world war one but not much so he chose to be vague.

Taking a deep breath peter started. "Well after she left to fight the war it was thanks to her in no small part that the good guys won." He noticed a small smile pride. "Then the wars stopped for a time as did Diana she started a normal life so to speak but in the last few years dark threats have been attacking the world of men myself, Di, Bruce the man came with me, and another man named by people Superman joined together to beat back the darkness. Most of the world calls Di a hero she inspires little girls to be strong to stand up for themselves. She is making the world a better place you should be proud of her."

A lone tear rolled down Hippolyta's check.

"I'm sorry I upset you." Peter said looking down feeling down slightly that he upset his host.

"Oh no, no peter its not like that at all its just that this is the first I've heard anything about my daughter in 70 years. They was a tear of happiness." Peter and Hippolyta fell in to another silence.

Hippolyta had some of her attendants prepare a quiet dinner. After Hippolyta showed peter to his room and told Peter to get some sleep. As soon as peter's head hit the pillow he was asleep the bed was just that comfy.

(Two months later)

Peter stood in front of the Amazons as they all gathered around to wish him well. Many of his friends which was almost everyone stepped up wishing him luck and many of the more confident Amazons even gave him kisses on the cheek.

Donna, Artemis and Antiope gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek as well telling him to come back soon. Hippolyta stepped forward until she was right in front of peter.

"Peter we all are going to miss you, the last two months have be the most fun we've had in centuries and it's because of you. I would also like to tell you that we have discussed this at great length and we are happy to allow you to return whenever you like."

That brought a smile to peter's face before suddenly he was grabbed by Hippolyta in a hug which he quickly returned. Peter pulled away onto s boat setting sail. Peter turned to watch the island become smaller and smaller before it disappeared altogether behind their magic vale.

As peter sat on boat his mind wondering back to the past two months. Peter was quite surprised at how quickly things turned around for him. At first Artemis and Donna did anything to try and annoy him but compared to some of the people he delt with ,cough Osborn cough, their childish games didn't bother peter much. After a few days when Diana turned up great feasts were thrown in honour of the lost princess's return.

During the feast Diana made it a point to be as close to peter as she could be. After the feast Diana began telling her story of her life since she left for man's world. Peter noticed when Diana talked about him she spoke of him like he was a god among men he also noticed many of the Amazons seemed to look at him in a different light.

The next day peter was upset to find out that Diana wasn't going to stay. "Hey peter don't worry I'll come back and visit." Diana said with a sad smile. Before taking off into the sky leaving peter on paradise island.

That day peter turned up at the arena to blow off some steam since Hippolyta gave everyone a day off. Most of the Amazons where hungover from the Olympus strength wine. To peter's surprise he found Artemis there waiting for him.

"I thought we didn't have training today." Artemis cheeks flashed a with a tinge with pink.

"I wanted to apologise for the way I have treated you over the last few days." It seemed like Artemis was genuinely feeling sorry. Peter stepped forward and lightly touched her shoulder.

"There is no need to feel guilty nor for me to forgive you. I know the Amazons have good reason not to trust men." Peter removed his hand from her shoulder putting his hand out "friends."

Artemis regarded the hand before reaching for it. "Friends." Artemis said experimentally.

After peter and Artemis began their friendship their training sessions became more relaxed. Peter also noticed Donna seemed to also change he guessed that since he was good enough for her idol Diana he was good enough for her to respect too. Over the two months peter noticed every time he touched Artemis or Donna to correct their stance both seemed to blush. It was easier to notice on Donna as as she had fairer skin tone than Artemis but peter could always catch the pink tinge on her cheeks. Peter always noticed the great look of disappointment that seem to plague his two students when the lesson ended.

Then their was his time with Antiope. Unlike the other Amazons Antiope and Peter formed a good friendship on his first day of training. Unlike the other Amazons Antiope did not treat him as if he was less. During his training he noticed that their friends ship was reminiscent of his and Gwen's at one point. They just talked no trouble or pressure to hold a conversation and the few moments of silence that filled the air between the two was always comfortable.

After Diana visit peter noticed a sudden hunger in Antiope's eyes and every time they sparred The blonde General normal tried to end the fight with a grapple which normally ended with either her breasts being pushed into peter to the point he was glad that his Amazon armour was restricting his his lower area unlike his suit. Or Antiope would pin him to the ground before turning around so her grand behind ended up in Peter's face as he was pined to the floor. Not that peter would complain the view he got was one that was seared into his memories.

Out of all the Amazond his most surprising friendship was formed with Hippolyta. At first peter bareley saw much of the queen after that first day it seemed as if she was avoiding him. He only saw her at dinner in which she never spoke to him unless it was to exchange pleasantries. This quite surprised peter as he thought the reason she allowed him to stay was to find out about Diana but peter was not going to complain. Hippolyta had graciously allowed him to stay not only on the island but also offered her home for him for his stay.

After Diana visit much like everyone else Hippolyta's behaviour changed. During his training season with Antiope as well as Artemis and donna Peter noticed that Hippolyta seemed to be watching Peter his spider senses would warn him when she sat watching him wrapped in shadow peter just shrugged it off. Thinking she was probably trying to figure him out. One night though after dinner peter couldn't sleep and he stumbled upon the queen drinking alone. Hippolyta invited peter to drink with her peter not wishing to anger her agreed.

That night as he sat and talked with the queen he noticed she just wanted someone to talk to her but not as a queen but an equal. Someone that wouldn't just agree with her and that was Peter. Hippolyta told him that she couldn't talk with anyone because she was meant to be their solid steadfast queen. Soon Hippolyta stopped hiding in the shadows and openly called Peter a friend.

The Amazons had a weekly feast for peter stayed close to his four Amazon friends but Donna had other plans by pulling peter around forcing him to mingle with the others and soon peter found himself with an ever growing amount of beautiful women on his list of friends not that peter would moan about that unless it was moans of pleasure.

Peter smiled to himself as he set about finding his way home although. Themyscira would always hold a part of his heart and be a second home to the spider inspired hero. At least as long as Anansi allowed

Leave Kudos and comment


	7. Celebrating the Amazon way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party like an Amazon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Atdown
> 
> Story by Mezazra

(Amazons part 2)

Peter sat at his table in the batcave Bio lab currently trying to come up with a new webbing to fight some of the various enemies that seem to just keep appearing. Peter had just finished his superman strength webbing before his phone buzzed. Peter glanced at his phone to look at his home screen it displayed a picture of Peter with Diana, Donna, Artemis, Antiope and Hippolyta standing in front of Hippolyta's grand villa it was taken on one of peter's many visits.

Over the last year Peter had made a point of trying to spend at least 1 week every month on the island. He was also happy that Diana typically accompanied him to the island. His friendships with all the Amazon had grown exponentially over the year.

Hippolyta had even given peter his own small villa right next to her own saying she wanted peter to have a proper home after finding out about peter being ripped from his own dimension. It was one of the most heart felt things anyone had done for him in a long time.

Suddenly peter's attention was pulled by the bat computer alarm indicating someone was at the manor's front door. Normally peter wouldn't bother looking but Bruce had Wayne enterprise business in Metropolis and well the playboy needed his butler to look after himself like the man baby that he was leaving peter alone. With a inhuman leap peter found himself in front of the bat computer showing to his surprise it was Diana and Donna.

Peter quickly rushed to the batcave secret entrance the doors quickly thrown open. As soon as peter opened the doors he was blitzed by the two Amazonian beauties who slammed into peter both throwing their arms around him. Peter wrapped an arm around each girl. He became aware of how both girls seemed to be pushing their breasts against him. After almost a full minute of hugging Peter pulled away reluctantly oh so reluctantly to find two pouting girls. "I missed you guys." Peter said breaking the curious silence that followed the hug.

After a few minutes of catching up peter decided to ask. "Why are you two here?"

Both of the raven hair beautied glanced at each other before Diana the most confident of the two spoke.

"Our mother is throwing an annual celebration tomorrow she asked us to come and get you." Peter could tell they were lying but he didn't notice anything malicious in the tone of Diana. it was probably a surprise or something because a few months before Di turned up on his door much like now to take him to themyscira only for them to show him his new home.

"Cool sounds fun I'll just go grab my stuff."

A few hours later had peter wrapped in a toga that thankfully covered his chest unlike his first few. He sat in his spider jet which was just a batplane with a white spider symbol across the bottom. Bruce had commissioned Lucius Fox to make peter his own plane after he got tired of peter asking for lifts to and from themyscira. Which was immediately.

Peter glanced out of the side of his plane and noticed both Di and Donna flying next to him. Peter noticed they seemed to be having a heated argument both suddenly looked toward the spider jet before they both caught peter eye then they quickly looked away both had a share of bright pink that stood out on their fair skin.

Peter landed his plane on the outskirts of the city. Di and Donna landed by Peter.

"Hey guy what where you two talking about you seem to arguing." Donna blushed looking down at her feet still not as confident as Diana around Peter. The older of the two Amazon princess remained stoic even as she spoke peter knew she was lying but chose not to say anything on it.

"We where arguing about who was the best fighter." Peter noticed the small sighs escape Donna lips as her blush faded.

"Oh ok if you say so." Peter said a slightly upset that two of his closest friends of this or any dimension felt the need to lie to his face. Turn about is such a bitch i suppose.

Peter and the two princesses fell into an uncomfortable silence as they walked through the town.

"Princess Diana princess Donna." One of the Amazons called out causing the trio to stop. As the Amazon who had just called stopped in front of them. "Princesses your mother asked me to tell you she wishes to speak with you both upon your return she is waiting for you in the senate house."

The two royal sister looked at each other before turning their sapphire eye toward him.

"Go see your mother find out what's wrong you can come find me later."

Peter had just reached his home and was beginning to unpack before some banging began on his front door.

"I just got here." Peter groaned to himself as he walked towards the door. As the door opened a view of a red and blonde haired women both clad in Amazon training armour met Peter.

"Peter we missed you." Antiope said with a smile that lit up the blonde's face up.

"Ah I missed you too Ant." Peter came up with the nickname when he was really drunk on Olympus wine and it stuck. Peter pulled the general of the Amazon in for a hug before turning his eyes on to Artemis only for her to lash out with a nerve strike that he taught her. Peter knew she would try something like that as every time he comes to the island it was Artemis's way of saying hello.

Peter side stepped the strike, Artemis retaliated his dodge by lashing out with a spinning heel kick. Peter leaned back pulling of a move reminiscent of the matrix. Before Artemis could regain her balance fully peter lept forward tackling the red head to ground where Peter proceeded to pin her before sitting up straddling her.

"Look like I win again red." Peter said with a grin noticing the blush on the beautiful woman that lay below him. Peter jumped up reaching out his hand for Artemis to take.

After inviting the two members of the Amazon army in for the next hour ,almost, the three just sat talking about what happened since they last saw each other. Well actually it was peter and Antiope mostly talking and Artemis occasionally adding something. After the hour of talking Artemis was itching for a fight so she decided to voice the opinion.

"Can we go spar it's boring when you're gone no one can give a proper fight." Peter look over at Antiope who just nodded.

"Sure let's go."

(hours later)

For the next few hours peter, Antiope and Artemis spared. Over the hours they changed many time first it was him vs Artemis then after peter vs Antiope before having a Quick break for lunch soon after Antiope wanted to show Artemis that peter wasn't the only one that could give her a worthy fight.

After their fight that ended with Artemis submitting after Antiope managed to knock her axe from her hand. The final fight was Artemis and Antiope vs peter. It was towards the end of the fight when peter's spider sense went off in a way to let him know he was being watch. Peter leapt over Artemis's head landing in a roll before looking around and spotted Hippolyta wrapped in shadows much like how she used to watch him.

'I guess the queen is falling back into bad habits tut tut.' Peter spider sense brought him back to the real world just in time for Antiope to grab peter from behind forcing peter to the floor pinning him.

"So we win." Antiope said with a cheery tone. "Yeah your win." Peter said in a hint of pride in his voice.

Not long after the fight ended Hippolyta appear at the edge of the arena.

"Did you enjoy the show my queen." He noticed the brief look of annoyance on Hippolyta's face.

"What have I told you about calling me queen." Peter laughed at her reply.

"Of course I remember doesn't mean I'm going to listen even if it a royal decree."

The queen just laughed at his blatant disrespect. Hippolyta glanced at her two subjects that were trying not to laugh.

"Antiope Artemis I think that you should go get ready for the celebration." Peter noticed a hint of second meaning to her statement.

"Ah that reminds me peter I have got a surprise for you I hope that the blacksmiths have it ready." Hippolyta grabbing peter's arm lead him through the winding streets of themyscira.

After the short walk peter and Hippolyta come across the blacksmith with the with black smoke billowing out from the stoked forge inside. As peter walked in his eyes pulled to a gleaming gold armour that sat on a pedestal. Hippolyta walked towards the amour before turning around with a bright smile that made the fire of the forges seem darker in comparison.

"What do you think do you like it?" Hippolyta said like a mother watching a kid open a present making sure they got the right one.

"It's gorgeous." Peter said In awe.

"I'm glad you like it I had smiths working on it for months." Peter looked closer at the armour it was pure gold that had been polished to perfection.

"It's too much Hippolyta I can't accept it." The queen who was still not used to people saying no frowned.

"But you must for the ceremony later you need to have ceremonial armour." Peter watch as Hippolyta hand raised up to cover his mouth.

"And care tell me what ceremony they would be my dear queen." Hippolyta Suddenly looked down at her feet.

"Peter I can't tell you please don't say anything just please put the armour on and don't ask any more questions please I promise you will like it." The Queen of the Amazon begged the man from queens. Talk about irony.

Peter spent the next few minutes placing the armour on.

"It's beautiful peter." Hippolyta said with a hint of pride in her voice. Peter glanced down at himself. He had to admit that the golden armour was exquisitely crafted. Suddenly Hippolyta glanced out of the window to see the setting sun.

"Oh no we are going to be late." peter's hand was lightly grasped before being pulling out of the baking hot forge and into the cool night air. After Hippolyta came to a stop out side the senate house building. The building itself seemed to almost seem to radiate authority. The building was one places that peter wasn't allowed to enter as it was meant for only members of Amazons. No exceptions even royal decree.

Before peter could say anything the queen threw open the two front doors pulling peter inside much to his amazement every resident sat all watching as their queen pulled the awestruck man into the middle of the room all eyes on peter.

Peter noticed Di and Donna standing slightly behind their mother with Antiope standing next to them. Peter eyes swept across the the rows of Amazons before locking onto Artemis's fiery locks in the front of row. Peter sent a small smile in her direction before focusing on the queen.

"Peter over the last year you have proven to all of us that you are worthy of the title of the first and only male Amazon." To say that peter was shocked was a understatement he couldn't even formulate a response.

"Peter." Hippolyta spoke with concern snapping peter back to reality.

"You really want me to be an Amazon." Peter asked in shock.

"Of course we do over the last year you more or less proved yourself to be an Amazon in all but name we just wanted to make it official is all what do you say." Peter could only nod in response. A loud applause suddenly filled the halls of the senate house.

"And now as an official Amazon that represents ourselves in the men's world we wish to give you a gift in your fight against evil."

Antiope set forward holding a purple pillow with two golden gauntlets much like Di and Donna wear but peter could feel the power that radianting power that dwarfed the princesses indestructible bracelets.

"These were left to us by the gods themselves to help those who fight to bring peace to the world." Hippolyta reached down gently lifted the gauntlets.

"These are the gauntlets of atlas and they increase the wearers strength by ten fold." Peter frowned as the queen tried to place them on his wrist.

"My queen I do not wish to be rude or offend but shouldn't a true Amazon such as princess Diana or princess Donna wear such a gift." Peter notice the look of hurt that flashed across her face.

"Peter you are a true Amazon and have been since you arrived on this island and we have discussed and we all have agreed that the gauntlets will be the most useful in your capable hands." Peter reluctantly allowed Hippolyta to placed the golden gauntlets on his wrist.

After peter received his amazon status a grand feast ,biggest held in the grand pavilion, was underway. As the hours wound on peter noticed that Hippolyta, Antiope, and Artemis had all but disappeared. Peter was disheartened by the fact they had left him. Peter danced, drank, and partied till half way through the party when one of Hippolyta's attendants appeared next to Peter before handing him a note and disappearing into the crowd. As he flipped the note open he saw Hippolyta delicate hand writing.

Dear peter the newest Amazon you are cordially invited to attend a surprise at your home.

Sincerely yours Hippolyta, Antiope and Artemis.

Peter walked through his home looking for the surprise but saw nothing. As peter continued to wonder about he ended up coming to his bedroom door where he heard whispers. He lightly push the door open only to freeze. In front of him was a sight that had put any of his fantasies to shame.

Hippolyta, Antiope and Artemis all completely naked in his room. Hippolyta seemed to be pacing nervously waiting. Antiope was laying stretched out on his bed whereas Artemis sat at the edge. All three of the beauties turned to look at peter as the door shut behind him suddenly Antiope and Artemis shot up from the bed giving peter a perfect view of the front of their body.

Out of all three queen Hippolyta garnered the most attention her big breasts were in the form of gravity defying grand E cups. Peter would have thought they where fake but knew they where %100 real. They didn't even know about plastic surgery after all. Peter's eyes wondered down the royal body with a fine flat stomach that lead to glistening lips and legs that went of on for miles.

To the grand queen's left (peter right) stood a blonde who had at large D cup breasts that any man would be selling a body part in trade for a night with her. Unlike her sister Antiope had a toned muscle stomach. Unlike her sister Antiope did not have legs that went on for miles no she did have something better she had the nicest roundest plumpest ass out of all three.

Peter looked at the last of the three. Artemis had DD size breast that looked so firm but supple Artemis out of all three had the nicest all around body that would have made supermodels jealous.

"Hi." Peter said slightly nervously as the three began to walk towards peter as Hippolyta spoke all three stepped closer and closer.

"Since your first stay on the island we have be auguring who should get you but we finally agreed that we would have to share you if we wanted you." Peter could only nod as Hippolyta stopped in front of him pulling him in to a to a sensual kiss that left peter barley noticing that Antiope on his right and Artemis on his left were undoing his ceremonial armour one piece at a time. Peter guessed that the three had planed it out in advance.

Once peter was left in the state of undress similar to that of the three beauties around him. Hippolyta suddenly spun around pulling peter around before gently pushing peter to sit on the edge of the bed. Once peter was down Hippolyta fell to her knees before lightly kissing the slightly hard members before look up meeting Peter eyes as she wrapping his pole in her heavenly pillows giving peter one of the greatest tit fucks Peter would ever have.

"Do you like that peter my massive breasts wrapped around your cock." As Hippolyta spoke peter couldn't help but moan in response.

"Oh yes my queen your tits are so soft so nice." Was all peter could say as he was filled with pleasure. Peter ears was suddenly filled with moans as he look down to see red hair that seem to be buried betwixt the blonde's thighs as Antiope began to moan. Artemis set to work manipulating the general slit.

Peter was in heaven as he stood at full mast with Hippolyta's breasts wrapped around his tool and every few pumps Hippolyta caught his head between her lips. Peter lasted as long as he could but the combination of watching Artemis eat out Antiope as Hippolyta gave him a boob job was just too much and as the queen caught peter head again peter sent his seed rockets into the waiting royal mouth. Peter semi hard cock was suddenly released from it joyous imprisonment between the two pillars of heaven as peter taken to calling them.

Before peter could fully understand what was happening Hippolyta leaned away snatch something form the bed side cabinets before straddling his legs.

"Drink up we got a long night ahead of us." The larger bred queen demanded placing a small vile of a pink liquid between his lips tipping the content into his mouth. The strange liquid tasted like chocolate covered strawberries and champagne.

As peter finished drinking Hippolyta leaned in next to his ear whispering.

"A gift from Aphrodite herself this should keep an ordinary man going for hours but we both know you're not ordinary let us see how long we can keep going for hmm?"

Peter felt his Soldier stand to attention brushing against her wet thighs and moist lips. Before peter could react the royal queen dropped down on to his shaft peter felt Hippolyta shudder as peter was buried hilt deep and brushed her cervix.

Unlike most girls instead of bouncing up and down the queen seem more then happy just to keep him fully inside just lightly rocking back forth slight gyrating her hips. The queen inner walls hugged peter with a iron grip. Peter couldn't last long and he knew he never could against the rocking beauty.

"Hippoly..." peter couldn't finish his warning a Hippolyta grab the back of peter head pulling him in to her breast smoother him.

'If this is how I die at least I die happy.' As peter felt her inner walls clamp down almost painful and she came around his member at this he lost all will and release a torrent of cum coated her insides causing Hippolyta to slump off of him and on to the bed in a daze.

Peter look down at the the barley coherent queen lying next to him. Before peter had a chance to catch his breath he was suddenly tackled to the bed by a blonde blur before peter could move Antiope's hands had peter still hard manhood in her hand and was already lining herself up. Much like her sister Antiope dropped straight down landing almost painful on him. Unlike riding him cowgirl her sister Antiope was a bouncer.

"Ah peter that's it deeper please my spider deeper." Antiope moaned. Peter's hand suddenly found their way to Antiope's behind something peter had wanted to touch for so long. As his hand reached around peter noticed the girls left him his new gauntlets of Atlas. With his increased strength and peter's unbeatable acrobatics peter flipped both he and Antiope over before pulling her on to all fours with peter sitting right behind her.

Before Antiope could understand what was happening peter roughly slammed back into her. Peter noticed a moan form behind him and noticed that Artemis and Hippolyta where scissoring each other peter noticed that Artemis lips were locked around her queen's tits sucking like baby wanting milk. Peter brought his attention back the blonde he was pistoning in. One hand suddenly found their way to palming her creamy ass before suddenly releasing the mound then his hand started slapping her ass and suddenly her creamy skin became pink.

"Oh that's right baby I've been bad punish me." Peter brought his hand back before coming down to slap each time a delightful moan would escape the blonde's lips. Peter felt Antiope come twice mostly from the slaps. Peter felt him self getting close.

"Ant I'm close I'm so close." Peter moaned out as he was hitting his peak.

"Inside do it inside." Was the all the encouragement he need as he released a load of cum into the battered Cunt. Antiope slumped down face first into his pillow with her bright pink cheeks high in the air.

Peter slipped form the bed before stepping right behind Artemis who was so entranced by Hippolyta breast she didn't notice peter held up his finger to his lips Hippolyta nodded remaining silent. Suddenly peter seized up Artemis from behind lifting her from her queen's lap only to recieve a yelp of surprise from the redhead Amazon. Artemis tried struggling. Peter still holding her leaned into her ear from behind.

"Got you now red." Peter dropped her onto the bed before flipping her. Peter leaned in leaving a lingering kiss on Artemis lips before pulling back and throwing the Amazonian leg over his shoulder then slamming into her with a brutal speed and power.

Peter looked up to see a euphoric look of happiness on her face as she was barely able to make any word or sounds apart from moaning peter's name. He leaned forward causing him to sandwich her breast between her body and legs allowing peter to reach deeper and further into her. Peter noticed the shudder and the clamping around his cock as Artemis came peter soon followed suit leaving the red head aching and leaking his white gold.

(Few hours later)

Diana and her sister Donna slowly made their way towards peter's villa.

"Di why did we have to wait so long to leave the feast peter left hours ago." Donna moaned in annoyance.

"Because if we left right after him people would have talked." Diana said in a bored tone as she opened peter's front door.

"I don't mind people talking about me fucking peter." Donna said in an amused voice that liked the idea of Peter fucking her.

"Well I do." Was the response the older of the two said with the same annoyed tone Donna used earlier.

"You remember the plan right." Diana asked as they past the living room.

"We get to his room we strip to our panties and we sneak in to his bed wake him and he fucks us with that big spider cock of his." Donna said bored for the tenth time in the last few minutes.

"And remember Donna I'm going first." Donna stuck her tongue out showing just how petty the two where some times.

"I still say as I'm the youngest and best looking I should go first." Diana could help but scoff.

"We talked about it on our way here after we picked up peter I'm oldest and I have know him longer and unlike you i know how to pleasure a man." Donna just huffed.

"I know how to pleasure a man." Diana let out a little laugh as they reached the stairs.

"You don't know how to please a man the only thing you've done is ride Artemis when she wears the strap on I brought you guy along with the dildos I brought back when i statted visiting themyscira again."

Donna looked down at her feet in slight shame.

"Stop." Diana said placing a hand on Donna's shoulder. "Change out of your armour here less chance of waking him up without our armour on."

Donna nodded as both began to strip down to their panties before continuing down to peter room throwing it open.

"What the hades going on here." Diana raged and also being very turned on by the sight of her aunt eating out Artemis, as Artemis had her lips sealed around on of her mom's breast while her hand played with the other, as her own mother was gyrating on peter cock. Donna tried looking tried looking around her sister to better see the hot scene that turned her on as well.

(Few minutes before)

Peter had just finished up with Artemis yet again as he rolled on to his back exhausted. Fucking the three was too much work. Peter would have fucked the first two fine and be on to the third and the first would be ready to go again. in the last few hours Peter had not stopped for more than a few seconds when one of them attacked him like now.

Hippolyta was currently riding him reverse cowgirl as Antiope was eating his cum out of Artemis battered twat as the red head's lips were sealed around the queen's breast.

Suddenly the door burst open and standing in front was a very pissed off diana in nothing but a pair of heavily soaked panties without a bra holding her slightly larger than Artemis DD breasts.

"What the hades is going on here." Peter suddenly noticed Donna with her D cups almost DD looking past her sister also wth heavily soaked panties. "Where was our invitation?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time will be Death of the endless.


	8. Death knocking at my door.

(Demetria)

Peter Parker wasn't one to complain about life especially right now to say the least. He had been transported to the Dc universe without warning and without his memories of his previous life. All that was strong enough to stay with him was a single phrase you all know it "With great power comes great responsibility." He remembered that phrase and he couldn't tell why. He also remembered his name Peter Parker but so far that wasn't any good.

He was currently living with the Gotham vigilante known as Batman also known as Billionaire playboy philanthropist Bruce Wayne in Wayne Manor.

Peter was wondering about his forgotten life when there was a knock on his door. He thought it might have been Alfred again coming to check on him. He was in for a shock when he answered the door.

Standing there was no Alfred however it was the single most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Not that he could remember many women aside from the women Bruce kept around during the day. However it would be safe to say she was the most beautiful woman Peter had ever met even in his previous life and he had met Natasha Romonov.

She was dressed gothically with leather casual clothes, black lipstick, black finger nail polish, Egyptian eyes painted around her eyes and an Ankh the egyptian symbol for life.

Now this person was not other then Death of the endless ones. The embodiment of the force of nature that is death. To her the famous Egyptian eyes represented the ability to be all seeing. The Ankh around her neck represented many things life is a prisoner of death, death is greater than life, the key of life belongs to death, and most importantly there can be no life without death.

Peter obviously wasn't thinking on those lines he was wondering why this mystery lady was in his room. For a second he noticed her hair and it's color which was that of Vanta Black. It gave her this ethereal quality made her seem other worldly. Who dyes their hair vanta black anyway. He thought she might have been one of bruce's playmates and was about to tell her as much.

"I couldn't get anywhere near you in the other world Peter but unlike over there here I'm allowed one day to be a human and do whatever or whomever ,in this case, I please." The lady was staring Peter directly in his eyes with a smile that seemed genuine and coy at the same. Her eyes however were again Vanta colored and this was starting to unnerve Peter. However his spidersense wasn't going off so he felt he was safe.

'Wait Spidersense where did that come from' Peter thought. Sure Batman and Peter had done some tests but they never came to the conclusion that he was some kind of half spider. Would explain the wall crawling and that sticky substance that Peter created for no reason.

"Um what are you talking about Lady?"

She frowned a little as if deep in thought. "No that's not quite accurate we can give eachother our memories through the Divine force but we aren't exactly the same person perhaps we should call her my little sister."

'Divine force? That meant god right?' he thought. Peter had already teamed up with Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman to fight ares. It was one of the first things he had done since coming here so he was well aware that gods were a thing.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Peter ended up asking.

"Oh sorry it's just i was so excited about finally doing what were about to do i got ahead of myself. Please forgive me but my name is Demetria."

Peter thought about that name for a second even without memories certain knowledge was permanent like basic mythology Demetria was a servant of Demeter did this mean that he was being visited by the Greek god of Divine law and Motherhood?

Demetria actually giggled at Pete's thoughts she was a little bit well a lot bit beyond the greek gods or even gods level for that matter. "No I'm not that greek god or any god for that matter."

'What the hell! Could she read minds or something?' Peter thought.

"Yes" Demetria answered his thought.

'Shit just who is this lady' was Peter's reaction.

"I guess you could say I'm a type in of god. I supply Peter to many gods kind of like an energy source that recharges their batteries. You could call me a god to various gods.

'Just what the hell could be considered a god too gods? How powerful was she? Why was she here? Why did she choose a goth form to walk around in?'

"I happen to like this form thank you very much." She said defiantly and in a childish manner. Though she added huskily. "You do too!"

'Right she can read minds no point in thinking to myself them' Peter thought.

'No there really isn't.' Peter heard in his head and new the lady had just projected her thoughts into his head.

'Bingo.' He heard her voice again.

"I'm sorry but i gotta ask again just who or what exactly are you."

"I am death"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos and comments please


	9. A Fuck with Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter speaks for itself please review this one and tell me what you think. This one above the others i want to hear feedback on.

(Death of the Endless)

It's usually a bad sign to have death come visit you. But for Peter Parker that's exactly what had happened. Standing in his Door way was supposed to be Death and she looked beyond the word beautiful's ability to describe. She transcended any and all words capable of describing her.

"Death of the endless and it's very pleasurable to meet you."

So the first thing a mind ,even one as great as Peter's, is going to do when faced with death is to go into denial. So it came as no surprise when Peter said.

"Nope! No way! I mean you being a goddess i get but the grim reaper? Come on no way. Prove it." Peter says with a range of emotions.

"For you anything. By the way Stanley is just my hardest worker." She said as she finally walked into the room surveying it a little as Peter closed the door behind her. He in only his black pajamas.

"Wait who's Stanley?" Peter asked and death continued to look at the place and somewhat frown.

Glancing back at Peter with a smile "The Grim Reaper that's his name from when he was a human."

'You serious this chick is on a first name basis with Reaper of souls. Yeah right!' Peter thought skeptically.

It was here that something was found in the room a wasp. Demetria looked so it for s long while before she spoke again.

"The wasp natural enemy of the spider" she glanced back at Peter with a coy smile. "Though not for you i suppose considering a wasp will one day be in your web."

She proceeded to pick up the clearly living wasp. And Peter saw before his eyes the flying insect die. It was so calm as well one moment it had the spark of life the next nothing. To say Peter was convinced was an understatement because once it registered that this lady was in fact the living embodiment of the force of nature that is death Peter jumped and clung to the ceiling. Soon every wasp in the next had fallen to the ground dead. "This room isn't worthy of you but we'll. make due."

Peter ,from his vantage point, saw the wasps and their nest turn to dust. Death of the endless turned around and upon seeing Peter on the ceiling joined him stunning Peter a little. In the back of his head he knew that even trying to argue with death could end up with his loss of life. Hell even thinking of disobeying her could cause him to die.

First she sent into his head the words 'So true' before speaking. "I made myself part spider this time around so that our pheromones could work on eachother."

'What do you mean by that?' Peter thought.

"Unlike my little sister Mistress Death from your multiverse I'm allowed one day in a century to live among the mortals to relearn the importance of life. She can't do that, if you're not strong enough on the soulful level her presence will outright kill you"

She then smiled when Peter dropped down stunned onto the bed. He had realized that Demetria could tell him about his world. Death of the endless ones dropped down too straddling him before kissing him full on the lips. Her lips sent pleasure of an incomprehensible quality into Peter's mind as she slipped her tongue into his mouth forcing him to feel more pleasure. The kiss of death indeed could kill a person off pleasure alone but death was not going to allow Peter to die. Not right now.

Her hands slipped into his pajamas while she continued to pour untold enjoyment into Peter's mind. He hadn't even noticed he had gotten hard until Death wrapped her womanly hands around his member. She began stroking him even though he was at full mast anyway. She continued with her speak telepathically.

'That doesn't stop her from trying though.' She sent into his mind before he saw images of his parents funeral, flash's mother, his uncle ben's hospital bed, hundreds of Hydra agents. 'Each time she tries to embrace you the universe itself warns you. I believe Anansi calls it the Spider sense. When she can't get you she takes someone else as instead.'

'Why do you and her want me so badly why would you take so much from me? What did i ever do to you?' Peter sent into her head in a somewhat pleading manner in another it came out s little brain fried.

'Its not what you did my sexy spider mate it's what you are. Imagine this you are a being that brings an end to all things. Now there is another who creates and fills the world with life. Imagine her as your older sister and that she was the universe itself. Now imagine there was this boy both of you liked and would do anything to be with. But the boy's very presence caused the two sisters to fight over him. They would do anything for him bickering among themselves for his attention and he could command them both in all things but he despised their constant fighting.

Eventually he came to the conclusion that to stop their fighting he needed to take himself out of the picture. He created something that would be called Earth in time and these little creatures called Spiders. He set in motion things that would elevate one of them to godhood before dispersing himself into something that no longer had true intelligence. Something known as the web of life and destiny.

Now this great person was known as the first Great Weaver and that spider he elevated would become Anansi the spider god and the second Great Weaver. The sisters loved him like a son but would have preferred their beloved. In time one sister went insane committing suicide and divided herself into many pieces. One a flaming bird, another a world eater, several rocks, and even trees.

The other sister was too crucial she could not do such a thing though she wanted to. Eventually Anansi the cleverest being in existence said he wanted an heir to his only living mother the sister that still lived.

Then he said he figured out how he could bring back his creator and her beloved. She asked how was such a thing possible and he replied that the center of the web of existence had never traveled onto the death side of itself. The clever Spider figured that using the same process as his creator used on him he could recreate the first Great Weaver as his heir.

He asked the sister to be patient but that was eons ago her patience had run out. She needs to be with her beloved now. The current center of the Web of life and destiny. The master of life and the master of destiny. He who controls destiny and another word for destiny is fate. Another word for fate is doom And the ultimate doom is Death.'

While she had been giving her monologue she had stopped making out with Peter and pulled his cock out of his pajamas and began devouring his prick.

She had his cock deep in her throat. Moments earlier she had placed him there without gagging once. She was smiling humming some random tune with his cock deep in her throat. Her tongue using the smoother bottom part to lather everything in her mouth. Occasionally she could stick her tongue out and apply a fresh coat of saliva to his balls.

'So the center of the web of life and destiny should be called the center of the web of life and death?'

'Yes and do you know who that is?'

'No but whatever he was he doesn't seem very responsible he seems like he should have just sat the two sisters down and come to an agreement. I mean doing it his way caused one of them to commit suicide. Him committing what amounts to suicide himself was not the way to go.'

'Would you like to know who the reincarnation of him that Anansi made is?' At this death had taken Peter's prick out of her mouth was was licking it like it was an ice cream cone.

Panting from pleasure overload Peter managed to say "Yes"

Smiling at him "You"

That floored Peter the guy who had the hearts of the universe well life itself and Death itself was him. He was there reincarnation of the first Great Weaver. This lady ,death, loved him above all others. That was both an ego booster and very disconcerting.

"You can't even begin to

process how long my sister has been waiting for your birth. How many eons she's been waiting. All those nights she masturbated to thoughts of you after you transcend." That was an image. Peter was picturing Demetria masturbating to a picture of himself.

"Beat it alien or I'll kill you" Demetria said soon after the black pajamas Peter was wearing left his body forming a black puddle on the ground. "The room bitch it's time for the main events."

The goop quickly left the room. As soon as it was gone death impaled itself on the male frame's life despenser. When the alien that would one day cause pain to her beloved was gone Demetria positioned Peter at her anal hole before slamming down and impaling herself on her god.

"Finally first time ever" Demetria moaned out happy as hell.

"Wait you're an anal virgin?" Peter asked as he pumped into the half goth half Egyptian themed woman.

"Not the only one you've taken tonight or are going to take. Same with the other versions of me even yours. Kinda couldn't give it to you the last time when you were the Weaver."

The thought that he had taken not only Death's first blowjob but it was giving him it's first anal experience and was going to give him it's true virginity had Peter feeling a certain type of way. His Dick hadn't felt this tortured since that Succubus dream. 'Wait where'd that come from' Peter thought as various images fished through his head.

Before long Death and Peter came together. Peter couldn't believe it but he was pouring his sperm up death's ass. She had a million watt smile on her face as she kept moaning "finally" repeatedly.

She then began trapping his cock in her pussy before breaking her hymen. "Now tomorrow you can say you did the impossible you fucked with death and walked away" She giggled at her little quip before gyrating her hips in a circular direction.

Peter guessed she made it so she couldn't feel any pain. "Oh no baby this hurts like hell but i only care about your pleasure right now"

Peter thought about maybe making her stop so she could get adjusted to him since he was pretty fucking big when he heard s thwip. And then another.

He looked at his hands and they were now pinned to the headboard by this black webbing. He looked back to see death making his own devil hands back at him.

"What i told you i made myself part spider didn't i!" Death said as she grinned at Peter still gyrating her hips before bouncing up and down on him. For some reason he decided to look at the clock by the bed it read 12:01 a.m. Peter knew for a fact that when he got up to answer the door it was midnight exactly. He also knew that blowjob and makeout session was at least an hour. What was going on?

"I'm slowing down time" Death answered the audience and Pete's question like she could break the fourth wall. "I'm only allowed to love one day a year and i finally get to be with you Pete. Best believe I'm gonna make this last. Also i made ot do you wouldn't run out of cum so erupt all you want i know i will."

"What about food?" Peter asked hating to think about something other than his prick in her love hole.

"I'll sustain you damn this feels so good. I fucking needed this" They ended up going at it in more positions than Peter could care to remember. Even going at it on the ceiling since they both had spider powers. "Cum as much as you want i can't get pregnant."

(Nine months later)

Peter's spidey sense hadn't gone off in nine months even though he was back to being Spiderman. During his night with death she continued to give him back a lot of his lost memories definitely defying Anansi. Though she didn't give him back everything.

He was currently in New York having left Gotham to start his own gig as a Superhero. Just then his Spider sense the reason was because Demetria had tried to give him a hug but once again the web made him dodge her. She missed his touch so much.

"Fuck you universe I wasn't trying to kill him i just want to touch him a little."

Just then Death's form burst into shadows of smoke and darkness before settling down again. When it was over she felt drained. That should not even be possible. It was better that she noticed a small Vanta Black spider crawling up her stomach and making it's way to her shoulder.

She looked at the creature curiously it exuded Power that was in the realm of her own. It informed her that it was the caretaker of the Web of Death.

"Well now what shall i call you stranger?" Smiled brilliantly at the spider before looking back at Peter web swinging over new york. "You're just full of surprises aren't you peter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos and comments! Thank you!


	10. The curious life of bats and spiders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever thought about what a fight between the spider family and bat family would be like?

Talia Al ghul was a woman exhausted right now. Exhausted and content. Why? Because she was with her love, not to be confused with her beloved. Bruce had her heart but even with it he couldn't turn her from her wicked ways. Peter Parker however ,her love, never bothered to change her however he did direct her and her energies. Because of this ,while her heart would always belong to Bruce Wayne the bat of Gotham, she had given Spider-Man her mind, body, and soul to do with as he pleased.

What he ended up doing is forcing Talia and Nyssa Al ghul to behave and to get along. Now they were two of the main power batteries of his Yellow Lantern core.

Her sister lay beside her leaking his cum passed out with a delirious smile on her face. She herself soon to join as Peter continued to relentlessly pound away at her core.

Taking a glance at her left side she could see from the bed here at the Yellow Lantern core Hq the figures of Pete's symbiotes humanoid form Bradley pounding away at the figures of Soranik Sinestro and the physical body of Paris using that double cock ability of his. He had Paris and her purple body laying on top of Sora sand her pink form. He made sure their pussies lined up as he ravaged her. It ended up looking like a blue Peter was fucking then.

Next Talia looked to her right and past Nyssa's passed out form to see three more of the yellow lantern power batteries locked in an all girls threesomes. They were Sandra and Carolyn Woosan with Katma Tui from an alternate dimension. What they were doing with their constructs looked like a hentai artists wet dream.

Just as that thought passed her head Talia screamed out as she reached orgasm while simultaneously a portal appeared behind Peter.

The last thing Talia remembered before heading to Dreamland was Komand'r or the current host of the Dark Phoenix of the Marvel dimension saying to Peter

"Satan has found her and my other half has cornered the other at the same location."

Having pulled out and summoning both Paris and Bradley who both cascaded over himself forming his current and most powerful spider suit yet as this one was made by a Paris who had been upgraded with Beyonder tech and Bradley.

You see what Peter did for Paris is created a nanite body. However imagine each nanite was the equivalent to an advanced cosmic cube. You see where I'm going with this.

Bradley was simpler having taken him once to the Beyonderverse with him Bradley gradually became made out of the Beyonderverse matter and energies.

Safe to say Pete's new glowing Spidersuit was his best work yet and he still was working on another one to top even those.

Peter turned and followed Blackfire/Black Phoenix through her portal.

(Skip to what was happening in the house of mysteries)

Wanda Maximoff and Zatanna Zatara didn't know what they did to piss Peter off but sicking Satan herself on them very not cool. Tis how we find them now literally huddled breast to breast together in a random bed in a random room in the House of mysteries while John Constantine did battle with Satan. From what the viewer Wanda conjured up showed he was losing bad.

Also in the house was the entire bat family. Batman, Nightwing, Catwoman, Kitanna (technical member and is Canon), Red Robin (Damien Wayne), Yellow Robin (Tim Drake), Arkham Knight (Jason Todd), Dark Knight (Batman Beyond aka Terry Meguinus hope I spelled that right) Batwoman (Kathrine Cain) Quizz (Renee Montoya cause I won't call her question and Kathrine's sister wife) Silver Batwoman (Rocky, Kathy, and Sonia) Oracle Bat (Barbara Gordon), Batgirl (Cassandra Woosan-Parker) Several other batgirls of various colors, and Batwing.

So that was a confidence booster for them.

In the main room the front door was forced open from the outside. Something that shouldn't happen at all. In no time Constantine was thrown into the house body limp as a the demon Satan entered the room. She had red skin, four orange glowing eyes, and a purple cloak. She wore a leotard that showed off her amazing legs. She just had to be proud of those carved marble legs. And her purple hair was so long it went down past her ass. If you haven't been able to tell who Satan was by now hey next words will confirm it for you.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS" on a flash Wanda and Zatanna were forcibly brought before Satan.

The reason she now went by Satan is because after her find fight with Trigon Peter was actually able to kill him. And not in the sense you're thinking. He used a nifty little device from his universe that was powered not by Galactus but by the female cosmic entity the Aegis. Oh and that device it was the ultimate nullifier. Using it Peter erased Trigon's mind completely.

So with only Raven in existence all her father's powers and world's now belonged to her and so Raven went by home as the new Demon Goddess. Instead of being known as the devil she took on the moniker of Satan. You now find this Raven as the result of her having spent years familiarizing herself with all that her father had. Safe to say instead of being hellish realms now they felt peaceful.

I doubt even the house of mysteries would have been any match for Trigon himself and Satan might as well be him reborn and improved thanks to Peter.

Holding the two witches on place Satan opened a portal to summon her boss and lover. With a quick glance she noticed he was being followed first by a Silver woman, second by the host of the Phoenix Force's center Jean Grey next by a copy of him except instead of red and blue the person wore solid red with a while spider symbol and was clearly female and lastly by Death.

Though demetria went unseen by all that weren't sensitive to her presence. Basically the entire bat family. Not even Peter was actually aware she was in the room. Though the silver woman looked directly at her. You see silver sable was revealed to be capable of containing a certain someone named by Peter as Martha. And right now said being was on the driver's seat and she was intrigued by this other woman.

So the bat family weren't completely out on the dark Raven cast a spell that let them perceive the force of nature that was also on the room. Soon the family took notice of Demetria as did Peter who's eyes bugged out.

"Have you been following me?" Peter asked he kinds wished he could pick up on her but he still wasn't sensitive enough to see her directly without actually trying.

"I always follow you when your in this Dimension" Demetria stated matter of factly.

"Alright then" Peter responded to the goth girl as Satan, Peter, and Jean began to focus on the bat family. Because they conversion is so spoiler heavy mezazra had decided to give you a consolation moment instead.

You see while the spoilers were happening Demetria and Martha were staring at eachother. It was Martha who spoke first.

"You're beautiful" She stated somehow in awe of Death of the endless as her realm had no such being.

Death couldn't help but stare at Martha's silver lips and eyes taking in everything that was this Beyond perfect being. Both licked their lips lost in their own world. The two didn't even notice the Vanta black and impossible silver spiders crawling off their shoulders to do who knows what.

What happened next was Martha summoning the black throne (the throne of the one beyond all. It is made up of black cosmic cubes to sit on it is to be able to do anything to lesser dimensions than the beyonders which is all of them.)

Martha walked up very sensually to Demetria as death turned around almost as if in presentation. Soon Martha had Demetria in her embrace from behind placing her hands on her hips and kissing her neck ever so slightly.

Martha slowly led them back to the black throne where death watched as Martha let go of her before she took a seat on it. She then opened her silver legs wide and as if inviting Demetria right back. Demetria actually blushed no one had ever even remotely came close to seducing her aside from Peter but here she was being seduced by this beyond perfect woman.

Demetria took her seat between the Silver Woman's silver jeans on the black throne. Soon enough Martha had her hand firmly around Demetria's right breast. With her free hand placed it between Demetria's black jeans and began stroking her right there in the middle of everything. Though all eyes seemed to be on Peter.

"I've never thought I'd be attracted to anyone other than Peter." Martha says in between kissing the goth's neck.

"I understand the feeling"

While Martha was making out with Demetria Peter asked telepathically to them. "Are you two really about to fuck right now!" More incredulous then anything else.

The only response he got was Death waving her hand and a dome that wasn't transparent appearing over them.

This concludes the spoiler conversation. So Peter began explaining what he wanted to do.

"I'm just trying to find the root of magic itself. It's part of my research. All I'm gonna do is get you two to go to your darker and more chaotic sides respectively and find the root problem and should something happen I have team Starnova, (Jean Grey, Rachel Summers, Hope Summers, Dazzler, Koriand'r, Komand'r, Angelica Jones, and Liz Allen all possessing the Phoenix Force except black fire who had the dark Phoenix) Satan herself, plus my yellow lanterns (see beginning part of story) as well as Death and Martha in case anything happens.

"Martha? Martha! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT NAME" Batman screamed out.

"It's the name of the Silver chick that came with me dude Bruce chill." Peter stated nonchalantly not knowing full well what Bruce was reliving so the moment.

After a very awkward pause Bruce started "Bat family stand down." Okay the next part is huge Mondo spoilers but basically the reason Bruce stopped is because of the Poison Ivy thing.

Peter's end up with him finding out that the source of Wanda and Zatanna's magic but not the source of all magic he was looking for. But hey he found out that Zatanna was the Avatar of Nox herself and the Wanda was the Avatar of the primordial Chaos and that they both had a thing for whatever Peter truly was that I'm not revealing just yet.

It got really cool because Zatanna's skin became pitch black as Nox possessed her to speak with Peter. At the same time Wanda's skin became green not as dark as gamora or Miss Martian but still green nonetheless.

Things ended with Martha taking Demetria to the Beyonderverse so she could "Evolve" which is a stupid way of saying trade cosmic girl cum. And when Natasha showed up and after giving him a greeting kiss that no mother ever should informed him that one of his girls was about to give birth and he was needed back on the Marvel multiverse.

"Thanks Mom"

Most members of the bat family including Bruce practically screamed in unison.


	11. The Queen Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was playing No fear by dej loaf while writing this.
> 
> This is the exact same chapter as in the other moments update so if you've read that one you're good

(Red War Goddess and Blue War Goddess)

Every woman that had ever been with Peter knew the name Mary Jane Parker. She was his Queen. His first wife and the woman that could easily have put a stop to all their dreams of being with Peter in any capacity. So when she called a meeting at the Parker Mansion best believe every woman that wanted a shot at Peter be they alien, demon, a god, or angel showed up.

Mary Jane had something to say and so she had made sure Peter wouldn't be home. It took some work though especially since Peter didn't go out as Spider-Man that much anymore what with Miles and all. So MJ had gotten Natasha, Alfred, Uncle Ben, and Aunt May as well as characters who are spoiler heavy so they won't be revealed, to keep him out of the house for a surprise.

So we find ourselves in the spider web (Peter's Batcave basically) with every woman from both marvel and DC universes gathered while MJ more or less ,with her partner, were staring down at them. Now seeing a group that had Kryptonians atlanteans (both from marvel and DC), Martians, and various assassins you'd think MJ would be a little intimidated. You'd be dead fucking wrong. As far as MJ was concerned these bitches were about to learn their place and guess what!? These wenches place was beneath her and eating her cunt. They didn't call her the red war goddess for nothing. She felt it was her job to protect her bu's heart and these hoes were going to learn that they may have a hold on it but that heart belonged to her and her alone. Yeah she agreed to share it with her partner but only MJ's fucking name was on it.

So when everyone was gathered MJ began to speak.

"I know I've been away for awhile and that many of you claim to love my husband." At that she raised her hand showing off her ring finger ,making a lot of the women present jealous, "Problem bitches is I don't believe that. I know before now you've all had unfiltered access to my man's dick. That shit stops right now. Today is about proving that you hoes actually love Tiger or are just a bunch of sluts. So I'm going to personally interview each and every one of you"

There were some chatter before the blue war goddess spoke up. "She wasn't done hoes" she said this in such a tone that every female head turned. Well every head present except Jessica and Felicia Hardy.

Felicia was giving Jessica a lap dance as payment for her being here. She was the lookout since her spidersense would warn her if Peter was nearby. Felicia just wanted a chance to fuck Peter. Didn't matter which body of his it was. Plus the Felicia clones from 2099 we're with Kaine and Ben. Jessica didn't get one so Peter agreed he could share main Felicia with her. Except he didn't know that but that was neither here nor there.

"Thanks babe" MJ replied to her partner in sex and crime and crime fighting.

"No problem sexy" MJ and her partner place their hands around eachother and even shot a smile at the other. Before getting serious again and frowning at the assembled hoes.

"As my girl just said I wasn't done. So I want these girls to step out and come walk behind me. Liz, kitty, Gwen, Naoko, Silver, Rio, Erika (still nobody can guess who she really is cept the people I told) and Michelle. The reason they get a pass is because I already know their feelings towards Peter." That and the fact that she once had an orgy with each of them with Peter as the only guy present. It was for his birthday.

"Any woman from the detective universe will answer to the blue war goddess here my friend, lover, and fellow lover Diana." MJ continued.

The big distinction between the two war goddesses were their hair color one was red and the other blue. You might be asking how or why did you give Wonder woman blue hair. Two things my fucking story and the other reason is because DarkSeid destroyed Mt. Olympus.

How you may ask well it started when DarkSeid and Thanos teamed up with an eye on conquering both their respective universes. Thanos was able to discover the Anti-Life equation while DarkSeid located twelve infinity stones and gems (there are twelve of them in canon). They each got an infinity gauntlet and shared the power of the equation. Together they laid waste to every Divine entity in both their respective universes.

However before Olympus fell Zeus contacted his daughter Diana and presented her with information. Information that with Morrigan Aensland's help Diana was able to transcend.

To put it bluntly Wonder woman was Mt. Olympus now. She was even trying to create her own Pantheon. Since she was now full of Zeus's old power and more importantly lightning her hair changed color to blue sometimes. Also since she was Zeus now she needed a hera so to speak and the person she chose you guessed it Morrigan.

I mean the succubus had been helping her since her fight and bitch taming of Circe. And cheetah. Best pussy in Diana's opinion next to MJ's that is. For as MJ it was Felicia's next to Diana's of course.

As the Red War goddess MJ was a living Pantheon too celtic to be exact and was now trying to more or less refill it just like Diana. Sort of why she had been out of Peter's life for so long. Her and Red Sonja were mastering their new divine powers. Plus Sonja as a spirit gave MJ some phantom abilities (think DC Raven).

Couple that with the powers of Adrianna Soria ,and the ass, and you can see how dangerous Peter's formerly human wife was. Now add on a Red symbiote and you can see why fighting MJ let alone arguing with her was a mother fucker. I mean aside from Red War goddess one of her other titles was the Carnage Queen. That chain mail bikini was another animal all together.

Okay so since the actual interviews are spoiler heavy as they give away the reason specific women fell in love were skipping all then but have no fear I'm not gonna leave you hanging. After this love the lemon scene begins. Sorry no dick this time just pussy. Gives you a little taste of MJ and Diana's relationship after they finally meet eachother. To different perspectives both sides ended up becoming war.

(Timeskip to lemon scene)

"So how did your interview go?" MJ asked

"Just as we predicted" Diana responded.

The two were together in their shared bedroom with Peter. And only the three of them. Most of the others needed to ask if they wanted access to this particular bedroom and more often than not Pete found himself contemplating death by snu snu whenever he found himself here.

However Alfred had called and informed them that Peter had ended up on a hero mission with himself and Natasha and Juri. God only knows what they psychopath wanted to help for. So without their before Peter nearby the girls decided to play with eachother. Especially since all the kittens had left the house. And the mass orgy going on outside.

What? You honestly thought bringing together that many women all obsessed with the same guy was gonna end any other way. Especially since every last one of them were either bi or extremely open minded. I didn't think so however MJ snd Diana has had a thing for eachother since they had met. Now they were about to express that attraction.

Diana and MJ were both completely bare to eachother as the older woman gave MJ a massage from behind. They were both sitting crossed leg with MJ in between Diana.

While Diana began to kiss MJ's shoulders MJ spoke. "I don't know what we were expecting I mean it's so easy to love Tiger. Hell a lot of his villains actually liked the guy beneath the mask."

"Didn't that goblin one used to hit on him all the time both in and out of their masks(canon)?" Diana asked as she reached around and cupped MJ's breasts massaging both orbs with her hands while leaning in to kiss MJ's right cheek and then alternating.

All this together made MJ close her eyes before she spoke "Don't mention him. It's a sore spot for all of us."

"Oh right sorry babe." Diana replied sincerely. Also silently thanking all those months alone with Morrigan. The succubus had taught her ways to please a woman even she in all her years on paradise island hadn't thought of.

"It'll be fine honey of you can make me scream in a good way." MJ smirked back at Diana.

Looking MJ in her green eyes as her looking at her sexy like that had Diana grinning. "Oh I'll make you scream and cream."

MJ did a dismissing motion with her hands. "Promises promises"

At that Diana's hair turned blue as her goddess self desired to dominate the sexy creature before her blue lightning cascading over her body. "Oh that is it" Quickly the new king of Mt. Olympus had MJ on her back and legs spread. Though they were still breast to breast.

"Bring it on!" MJ said as her own red lighting cascaded over her. "Sonja take five please I want this to be just me and diANA!"

In the middle of MJ's command/request of Sonja Diana has snaked a trail of kisses down her body and was now spearing MJ's cunt. It was already nice and wet so Diana's tongue fucking quickly turned to her sensually lapping at MJ's pussy lips and then alternating inside to spear her some more.

MJ had had her cunt licked enough times to begin to notice the style differences between people. The best pussy eaters she had ever experienced were a tie between Peter and Natasha. Probably because she had taught Peter on the first place.

Peter's style always changed. She never got oral from him the exact same way twice. So too did Natasha however MJ would soon learn that comparing someone who'd been eating pussy for nearly a century to someone who had been eating cunts out since she was a teen several thousand years ago was dumb.

Especially considering that same person had spent months on end with her only sexual partner being a succubus who could provide both girl sex and masculine sex and said succubus had been devouring the pussy of goddesses for millions of years.

No Diana just liked the taste of pussy juice and she tried to savor it when she got the chance. Being a fellow goddess now MJ's cunt water was especially tasty as it had the added effect of being slightly addicting. So yeah Diana was gonna take her sweet little time here.

However after she was finished savoring the taste of her fellow goddess's cum Diana kicked things into high gear. In no time she had MJ screaming and creaming just like she promised. Using techniques with her tongue that she got from Morrigan Diana smirked after setting MJ off for the fifth orgasm. By the way that didn't include the aftershocks.

With a startle MJ had Diana pinned under her while she attacked Diana's vagina. Unlike Diana MJ didn't start off slow. She went full throttle from the gate. Also unlike Diana MJ didn't really care for the pussy lips as she mostly focused of the inner lips and clit of her lover. But like MJ Diana too secreted vaginal fluids of an addictive quality. Hey they were both goddesses it only made sense.

Soon enough MJ had Diana screaming just as loud as her though her dirty talk consisted of things of a very dominative quality. For a fellow Dom you could tell how talking like that was affecting MJ. Soon enough the two moved on to finger fucking eachother while occasionally sucking on the others tits. The seldom ass feel was also part of their coitus.

MJ had a severe advantage over Diana. MJ was part Spider. This meant she fed on tantric energy just like her husband. So whenever Diana orgasmed it refreshed MJ's batteries. All good things come to an end and eventually Diana had to tap out.

"Damn girl fucking you is just as bad as that Succubus" Diana panted out after her last finger fuck orgasm that she stole from MJ.

"We're not done yet" MJ grinned her eyes glowing red as she now had Diana sitting up in her lap this time fingering Diana's pussy again. She shoved her tongue down the Amazons throat ,quite literally as she had that symbiote remember, now it was MJ's turn to lock things into overdrive. Her red symbiote covered their forms linking their mind and reaching into every possible whole they had not occupied by the others finger.

When Peter came home to his room ,after spending all day out, he found his main wife and well his other main wife again in a 69 covered in from a stranger's perspective would be considered blood. Peter knew better of course and that it was MJ's symbiote Scarlett. Only female symbiote he could really think of too. Once the girls noticed him they pounced. Both of them covered in Scarlet red. Death by snu snu indeed.


	12. Making women honest

Written by Mezazra

Edited by Mezazra

Story by Atdown

(Daughters of Krypton)

A speeding bullet passed by the moon heading for the Watchtower. Once in the large garage the Bullet stepped off and began to land on the runway. The hero was none other than Superman.

Whispering to himself though if someone found out he would never live it down.

"Its good to be home." He said walking in to the main lobby.

Heading toward the common area he found all of his cousins. Kara Zor El, Kara Danvers (Alternate Dimension), Karen Starr, and Karen Danvers (Alternate Dimension). Clark barely took a step into the room before his nose was hit with a certain scent.

"Why do you all smell like Peter?" All the girls faces froze as memories flashed in their mind.

(The night before)

Peter was heading to his room in the Watchtower when he felt a slight flare of his sixth sense before the world became dark. With a slight blink his eyes open to a sight of the four girls standing stark naked.

Soon enough he focused on his nude kidnappers. Part of him already wanting a shot in between powergirl's claim to fame besides her strength.

"So you're finally awake we thought we might have to start without you." Karen Danvers said with a very suggestive tone that made it hard not to stand at attention as her hand ran up Pete's arms in the sexiest way possible.

His hand started to pull trying to break his restraints only to find he couldn't well his strength couldn't.

"The cuffs are made to hold US you're not going to break them." Karen Starr's eyes began to glow red as if to push the point home that he needed to stop trying to fight it.

"Come on girls you don't need to do this." He said trying to be reasonable.

"Come on Pete its our last day till Kal gets back and we want to have a little fun well definitely not little fun." Kara Danvers says before Herself Zor El/Kent successfully releases the meat they'd been after.

(End of flashback)

Just outside Earth a bullet sped towards the city. "I'm coming for you Spider!"

Peter was sitting in his bedroom when he felt his spider sense flare slightly as if warning him of the danger coming closer and closer.

Of the last minute or so peter's sixth sense had been getting worse as the danger got closer. He prepared by putting on his suit ready for what ever was bad enough to set off his senses from so far way. Suddenly the door burst opened with a being that possessed glowing red eyes.

Seeing as it was futile to try and fight Superman Spidey dropped a low level red solar energy bomb before leaping out the window webbing his way towards 5th avenue knowing that the the Kryptonian couldn't sniff him out with all the perfume they have and the crowd would stop Superman from hearing his movements.

Peter had been hiding for about fifteen minutes before the alien walked through a door.

"I know you're here Spider."

He couldn't help himself for some reason. "No you don't."

The growl in the reply scared him straight down to his soul.

"You just answered me."

"You don't have to state the obvious" Peter shouldn't have answered as Clark replied...

"Got you now Spider." Peter gulped turning around ready to face death once again.

(Few month later)

Peter stood at the altar nervously gulping.

"You alright peter." Dr. Fate asked though you couldn't see his smile Peter could tell it was there.

"Yeah doc I'm good its not my first rodeo." He said with grin. "That reminds me thanks for doing this for me."

"Well no one ever asked me to conduct a wedding before even though ,as servant to the Lords of order, I'm allowed to preform magical weddings its an honour that you're my first old friend."

Peter smiled back at him. "That's what I needed I can't have a legal wedding being already married to Diana and all don't need the U.S. government chasing me down for being bigamist." Both heroes laughed a little as the music started.

The music began as Clark with Supergirl on his right arm and Powergirl non alternates on Kara's arm simultaneously on Clark's left was Superwoman (Alternate Dimensional Kara Danvers) and next to Kara Danvers was Karen Danvers the girls in different but equally beautiful dresses all came walking down a very wide aisle to a stop before a Peter.

During the ceremony Peter turned to his best woman, Diana for the rings. When Diana placed the rings in his hand smiling up at him she spoke.

"You're lucky I believe in sharing." Before grabbing him in front of the assembled heroes and family pulling him into one of those moments that almost being in a porn movie. Her tongue probed into him before reluctantly pulling back. She turned her withering gaze on the four assembled girls that said

"He is mine bitches. I am allowing you to have him. Fuck with me and you lose access to him."

Diana's eyes moved across the crowd locking orbs with many who she knew harbored feelings feeling for her Peter. From Atlanteans, to other Amazons, to even the Tamaranean in attendance Starfire and other humans and meta humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been what i call a mirror chapter. Same events different universe. There will be more of these. If you haven't please check out the counterpart to this.


	13. Trick or treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason this is a DC moment is because it takes place in Gotham City.

Peter Parker was checking his to do list. The first thing on it was to fuck. Course the first thing he did in the morning every day was fuck some girl's pussy. Right now he was in the kitchen drinking his orange juice ,something Diana and MJ joked he did religiously every morning, and writing down his list. He crossed off fucking pussy but then he put it back on account of he wasn't fucking pussy right now.

You see at this particular moment he had his cock inside one of his magically bonded wives ass. Said wife was Laura Kinney. She was wearing her classic black leather pants and jacket. Her jacket was obviously open showing off her black bra underneath. For a mother of ten soon to be eleven she certainly didn't dress like it.

Laura was casually standing up in front of him eating her cereal when he merely motioned his intention and Laura pulled down her black leather pants in invitation. Obviously Peter obliged her and here we are. She wasn't eating her cereal anymore.

It was a perculiar sight because Laura and Peter we're hidden from the waist down thanks to the island in the middle of the expensive as fuck kitchen. And also the cereal Laura was eating ,Honey Nut Cheerios, since the box in front of Laura was also hiding them. The black fridge was set up directly behind the two. Laura herself was moaning silently as Peter plowed into her slowly.

Not really what Laura would prefer but she and Peter always woke up first. You see Laura liked it rough and I'm taking Juri Han rough probably why those two got along so well. But since laura and Peter were the early birds they fucked most mornings but quietly. Laura was glad for that since most of the girls weren't above fighting eachother for a shot at Pete's dick but not Laura. She had unfiltered access to him early in the morning since nobody else was up. Though a few key souls got up this early like Jesse.

Peter was thrusting into Laura at a slow pace but extremely deep to offset this. So Laura ended up gritting her teeth and having her head down trying her hardest not to make a sound. Occasionally she really did go back to eating her cereal but then Peter would do something with his prick that would have Laura lower her head again and grit her teeth while thanking Anansi for creating Peter so he could one day love her and her ten kids. I mean seriously how many guys would still be with a wonderful woman ,but one that had ten kids.

Soon enough after nearly fifteen minutes of this Laura's cereal was now soggy. Also someone walked into the kitchen directly in front of them with the island hiding their lower waist. The sexy woman eyed them both Peter casually sipping his orange juice and Laura with her head down. The person fixed herself some cereal ,this time frosted flakes, the blonde was wearing only a white shirt with an American flag design on it and panties.

"Oh hey Ms. Carter." Peter said as he sped up ever so slightly silencing Laura. She just gritted her teeth and took Peter's prick in response.

Leaning down to get a good look from her corner spot of the island the hero known as the American Dream was able to see what was really going on between Peter and Laura.

"Hey Mr. Parker." She got up to get the milk from the fridge but not before she bent down and licked the place where Peter and Laura were joined. One part Peter's prick the other part the side of Laura's ass. While getting up and returning to her seat she asked "What are today's plans"

"Just some trick or treating with the kids" just then his Spider sense went off in a particular kind of warning. 'Speaking of kids' Peter thought. "Hey Gabby baby how did you sleep"

From the doorway Peter could see a small mini Laura coming through rubbing sleep from her eyes while replying. "It was good had a Dream about Grandpa Logan and Uncle Bruce teaching me how to be a detective like great grandma"

Just then Laura's clone/sister came into the kitchen. The little girl was adopted by Peter and Laura however so she was more their kid. In the early morning the ferals in the house and Peter we're usually the only ones up but like clock work in five minutes the others in the house would be up. It's like Gabby was the hen for the house. If she was up the rest of the family was up which meant Peter needed to finish Laura soon.

He gave the American Dream a look and Ms. Carter immediately understood what it meant. So she asked the little girl to come with her so she could brush her teeth. As soon as they were gone Laura got the fucking of her life time so much so that she became a little delirious for the rest of the day. By that I mean she was glowing and extremely happy with this weird smile on her face for the rest of the day.

(Skip to right before the trick or treating)

The kids were all sitting in the car waiting on their father with two of their mothers. The two who most didn't get along with eachother. Raven who now went by the name Satan and Alejandra the Hellrider. (She's a female Ghost Rider but I didn't like calling her that)

She was enflamed and had her scythe out and aimed at Satan's neck. Satan has her many shadow tentacles aimed at Alejandra since they had been arguing about nothing in particular when Peter's daughter Mayday called out to them.

"Dad's on his way ladies I can sense him"

Immediately Satan retracted her tentacles and Alejandra put her scythe behind her back feigning innocence. When Peter came outside he was flanked by Harley. She had her symbiote Carnage wrapped around her and in the form of her classic jester outfit. Skintight and sexy as all hell.

Also with him was Starfire and Jesse Quick aka liberty Belle. (Look em up) Jesse was about to run when Peter put his hand on her shoulder.

"Remember honey you need to slow down sometimes. Besides the kids want to enjoy the day" Jesse turned to Peter and gave him a look. "I know you want to get to the party but can you please try and take it slow for now babe?"

"Okay for you and the kids" She then pecked Peter on the lips. And super speed dashed into the front passenger seat of the forward car. "I call shotgun."

She was dressed as a very sexy statue of liberty probably because of her mom. Raven was in a sort of demon princess ensemble and Alejandra a paladin. Starfire was dressed as as she put it "The wicked witch of the west"

Just then Wolverine and his daughter Laura came through the front door as they were driving the other two cars.

Wolverine was dressed up as Batman at Gabby's insistence that he dress as something. It shocked the hell out of Peter how close Batman and Logan became after the blurring of the dimensional walls. Although Peter surmised that the only reason Bruce wanted Logan around was because there was literally no way he could get Logan killed on his watch when they went on missions together. That and they both got captured about as much as the other. Whatever the reason Peter found out that Bruce was actually Wolverine this year and well Logan was Batman.

Laura was dressed as a cowgirl and when Peter saw that as well as Logan's old hat that she was wearing he got this haunted look on his face before saying "Never wear that outfit ever again matter of fact never dress as a cowgirl again"

"Why Peter? You know I like old Westerns. I think it's genetic since my girls like them as well." Laura asked him slightly curiosly but more so still happy go lucky delirious.

"Come on Spidey I'm in your car" Harley said as she got in the very back seat in the front car basically dragging Peter with her.

Ah I forgot to mention Peter himself was dressed as Doctor strange this year. Well the good doctor after he stopped using the cloak of levitation.

[I omitted a lot of spoiler stuff in the above and below]

(We now skip to the first house the family stopped at there are many more but I'm only going with this guy)

The kids were dressed as various heroes and the occasional classic horror movie character despite Peter's insistence that everybody actually dress as someone scary.

"But love you are not dressed as someone scary" Starfire asked pointing out that Peter himself was dressed as Dr. Strange.

"He's the sorceror supreme and can blow up planets I doubt you can find anyone scarier." Peter stated in a 'i can't believe you just asked/stated that' fashion.

Gabby was dressed as her grandfather Wolverine this year while her big sister Bellona was dressed as Wonder Woman. You'd think Laura would be offended but no she wasn't. That and her other daughter Zelda was dressed as Red Sonja or Mary Jane if you prefer. Then there was was Misty dressed as her great grandma.

Of course an overwhelming number of kids were dressed in Spider themed something including some as Anansi and Mother Arachne. So when they got to their first house a house in Gotham City belonging to none other than J. Jonah Jameson Peter kept a close eye on three j to see what he might do.

The kids all bellowed "Trick or treat" and the jolly one began handing out candy.

"Parker!" Even after all these years the man still felt like he was Peter's boss subconciously. For crying out loud Peter was married to the President of the USA twice over. The man still didn't give him any real respect. Well no respect that actually mattered. "Tell me what's the deal with this news you plan on announcing to the world that's got both President Prince from this world and President Watson from ours working with you on it."

He said this while handing out candies to the many mini Parkers in front of him.

Peter responded from the sideline while Jesse and Kori herded the kids "Always the reporter huh. You'll find out when everyone else does" As Peter said this he noticed that whenever a kid of his was dressed in something spider themed three j would give them these spider shaped suckers but when his non spider themed kids came they got more chocolates than the suckers.

Peter obviously didn't like this favoritism/prejudice against spiders since all his kids be they born, adopted, or otherwise had his spidersense. Plus how can a grown man be so petty so Peter decided to use a little magic after all he was dressed as the sorceror supreme. "Ecalper dna mrofsnart" After muttering those words the candy in all his kids varied containers now had equal parts spider suckers and chocolate. Especially Peter's favorite (mine) Reese's peanut butter cups.

There was also a little surprise Peter left three j. What was the surprise you may ask. Well Peter made it so that whenever three j tried to give a child wearing a spider themed outfit less chocolate then the spider suckers would actually transform into spiders.

'That'll teach ya three j" Satan seemed to be the only one who noticed what Peter did so she had been snickering after that.

(Skip straight to outside the party at the Sanctum Sactorum and House of mysteries currently located in Gotham City)

The kids had all rushed into the Sanctum looking for their various moms or in Laura's case dragging her ass inside for the annual X-Men Halloween party. Steven strange had been kind enough to volunteer the Sanctum to the X-Men while their home was being repaired. Again. Zatanna got Constantine to offer up the house of mysteries as well. Good thing as this party was huge having heroes from both the Marvel dimension and the DC world.

Outside Peter waited since he wanted to speak with Jessica his female clone. She was with her harem of women. Not nearly as large as Pete's but it consisted of Katherine Kaine (Batwoman), her girlfriend Renee (Her specific wife/Sister wife), Victoria Hand, to name very few.

"So how does it feel being the first Man?" Jessica Andrews asked.

"You tell me we are the same person after all." Peter replied smirking at her.

"So why'd you want to speak with me."

"We need to talk all of us. What are we gonna do about...


	14. Anubis

Firstly i want to thank everyone who has followed or faved any of my stories while I've been busy it truly means a lot to me. I couldn't keep to my place too well and i still don't have that laptop be but hey next month the chances are extremely high as i should have an extra two hundred dollars. Here's hoping nothing last minute comes up again and i can get it this time around. To everyone who recently followed or faved me i usually message you guys directly asking you what you liked about my stories. So this is be doing that now let me know in your reviews what you liked best about any of my stories that you read. Once again thank you for supporting me while i was away without further stalling the season finale. Lastly i put in the origin of a major dc character it's rather obvious.

"Hello again?"

You're probably asking yourself who's asking the question? Well I'll tell you it's Anubis the Egyptian god of dying and shepherd of dead souls. Who is he talking to? Well the title character of course Peter Parker better known to all as Spider-Man.

You're now thinking well how'd he end up facing off against this archaic terror? The answer is simple he died! You heard me Peter died!

However death wasn't a peaceful rest for Peter you see in life his actions had consequences and now in death he had to deal with them but more on that later. This wasn't even the first aspect of Death Peter had to face off against he had already resisted the Grim Reaper itself.

Peter finally wasn't semi suicidal anymore and was just starting to truly truly appreciate life... And then he died. But rather than just roll over and accept it Peter asked the reaper if there was any way he could stay longer. And the Entity answered that the only way to go back to the land of the living would be to either be called back by the other side. There was one other way ,however, and that would be to prove that Death was unworthy of his soul. This method is actually how gods and titans achieved their immortality. And so Peter challenged the Reaper to prove that Death was unworthy of him.

Their fight ended when the Reaper revealed that in order to pass this trial Spider-Man would have to kill the Grim Reaper. Did you catch that in order to pass Spider-Man would have to KILL.

The fact that he was standing in front of Anubis should clue you in on how things ended. But that wasn't the end for Peter. You guys might know the rule if you beat the Grim Reaper you become the Grim reaper. Now onwards...

"Wha..." Peter said dazed. He had been awoken by well what appeared to be a werewolf to him but different. Whatever it was it had fur or hair like a dog but it had an unmistakenable six pack . It also had the head of a wolf no a golden wolf if Peter remembered his biology and obviously he did. What freaked Peter out though was that he was clutching Death's Scythe in his hand which meant he was supposed to be alive right now.

The scythe was this wicked black metal handle thing with a golden blade for slicing. The weapon oozed an unholy power to it while at the same time radiating a holy power as well.

All this time Anubis had not been idle. He had been reading Peter's very soul not just his mind. "Don't be shy speak your mind child" The creepy blue green eyed god stated.

"Why am I here? I thought after I defeated Death I'd be brought back to life."

"You defeated one aspect of Death one small fish in a never ending sea. Although he is one of the oldest there is two older still. As for why you are here in front of me it is because you have offended the Egyptian gods and so we have claim to your soul."

"What? I'm Christian I never believed in your Pantheon though after meeting Thor I kinda figured you guys had to exist." Peter said in hindsight.

"Think back to your life was there ever anything you did that would have offended my family."

Peter flashed back to a time in a museum. After a thorough fuck session with the Black Cat Peter had let her leave with a priceless Egyptian necklace that was supposed to belong to Bastet. The amulet actually gave Felicia some powers. And she still had it.

"You mean to tell-

In that moment Anubis's demeanor changed drastically. He began to truly live up to the name god of the Underworld.

"You dishonored your duty and responsibilities however temporary and failed to return what belonged to the gods. For this your soul will be ours. You will spend eternity in the Tuat for your crimes." The god said all this with such silent menace that it sent shivers and panic flowing throughout Peter.

"However you are incomplete pieces of your soul are missing and because the Reaper started it I must test you with a trial as well should you pass I will no longer have claim to your soul."

"And?" Peter asked.

"Should you fail..." Rather than finish the God started chuckling a deep laugh that frightened Peter more then Venom ever did.

Shyly Peter asked "Are these trials some sort of rule you guys have to obey?"

"Something like that." With that Anubis teleported them back in time for Peter's trial. The time period was that of the Scorpion King Narmor. He was attempting to unite all of Egypt both the upper and lower kingdoms. To do this he made a deal with Anubis. He would dedicate all worship to Anubis in return Anubis allowed him use of his army.

Now the army of Anubis was actually made up of hundreds of magic copies of himself...

Peter was horrified at the sight before him. This army of dog headed demons in Egyptian garbs was attacking and sacking an entire Egyptian city. The place was burning to the ground. It looked like meteors were falling from the heavens onto the city. In his shock Peter didn't notice his new scythe disappear into his body.

"Your trial is simple incomplete human and spider save the entire city from this attack."

Peter couldn't believe he had such an impossible task. He had to fight off an entire army of fake Anubis demons. In ancient Egypt no less.

"But know this for everyone you save I will kill a million more." And with that the god chucked darkly.

Peter estimated that the city was ruffly the same size as New York. Problem was he didn't know his way around. But time was of short supply ,as it always is, and so Peter got to swinging. What Peter saw were the types of things that scar people. What war veterans end up needing counseling for people men and women being gutted open like fish. Peter didn't know what he was looking for or what he could do that would end all this but then he noticed something.

A particular Anubis demons was standing over this little girl dressed in all green. It had an Egyptian curved blade and was preparing to strike. Before Peter knew what he was doing he was swinging into the demons direction.

From the girls perspective she saw her rather short, pitiful, sickly, and utterly useless life flash before her eyes as the Jackal demon prepared to open up a slaughterhouse with only her as it's main cuisine. She closed her eyes preparing for the end when suddenly she felt something wet splatter all over her opening her eyes to see herself she noticed that she was covered in liquid gold and no not cheese.

Looking up she could see a golden blade sticking out of the demons chest. The creature being lifted up off its feet before the SOUL EATING blade ripped it apart and even more of it's golden blood splattered all over her completely soaking her.

His work done Spider-Man looked to make sure the girl was alright. He saw her covered in the creatures blood a dark reminder that what he wouldn't do in life he had done twice now in death.

"You okay?" He asked her. Peter should have realized he didn't know Egyptian in life and yet he was speaking it perfectly here. "What's your name?"

The little girl was awestruck at the visage of Spider-Man the way he looked in his costume and the HOLY power he seemed to exude. She thought of him as some god who decided to spare her life from Anubis's wrath. She would never forget him. The ENCHANTING girl replied with "Anita... Anita Mohamed"

"Anita that's a very lovely name do me a favor and hide somewhere the demons seem to have moved on from this area so you should be safe but I want you to stay here until you hear the fighting has stopped okay."

"Okay but who are you savior?"

"Me?! I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

And with that the hero took off. Reason being his spider sense was pulling him into a particular direction. If he had stayed he would have seen the little girl run off. It's what neither of them noticed that is to be paid attention to. The golden blood had seeped into the girls very essence as she ran empowering her. She herself would never notice that she was now dry. She was too busy thinking about the god that saved her. A deity she would never forget so long as she LIVED.

As Peter swung his spider sense blared to level he had never felt before as a vision struck him he saw Anubis standing before a Chinese city. And then Anubis tapped his scepter of was on the ground and these hands popped up everywhere from out of the ground. The screaming wails would haunt Peter later in life as he can witnessed the gates of the UndErworld being opened as a million dead souls dragged another million living souls into the abyss.

Peter heard ANubis's voice echo in his ear from somewhere distant. "I am not a dog I am a god and we always keep our word."

However before Peter could really process what all that meant his spider sense pulled him into action and the next thing Peter knew he had SAVED an old lady by killing another demon though this time the golden blood hadn't fallen on to anyone.

Immediately Peter was struck with another vision this time of Anubis in perhaps GreeCe. The deity opened his mouth and billions of locusts most likely carrying plagues flew forth and in that moment Peter knew another million souls had perished.

'Two million, two million, two million...' That lone thought ecHoed in Peter's mind again and again countless time. The more Peter thought on this the Angrier he became. He didn't Notice that the Death's ScyThe that he was holding was getting stronger from his anger. The stronger it got the more it fed his anger and chaotic energy in an infinite loop. A dark symbiosis. Eventually his still rising rage needed an outlet and so the hero yelled in his wrath "Anubis"

However he got no response and the slaughter of the city continued. The scythe seemed to speak some words to him. Peter could be heard saying to the daRk weapon "Take me to him"

In a flash the scythe had teleported Peter into the middle of a ruined Egyptian city. The only other occupant the Jackal headed god. The only words in Pete's head 'Cut off the head of the snake' Peter figured to save the city he would have to kill Anubis just like he did the Grim Reaper. Part of him was mad at himself.

'It took two million Souls for me to learn the same lesson. Some times in order to save lives you have to take them' Peter thought. It was what the Grim Reaper had revealed was the lesson of his trial. To teach Peter that killing was necessary. For Peter the reaper thought this was an impossibility. With the way Peter lived in life killing on purpose was something Peter would never do. The Reaper banked on using this against Peter and making it a certainty that he would fail his trial. However Peter passed. And soon Anubis would learn just like the Grim Reaper the lengths of Peter's determination.

There was no words between them only violence. Peter unleashed his fury upon the old god. Alas Peter noted fighting Anubis was like fighting an Adamantium wall. Nothing he did seemed to be able to get past his defense. The Grim Reaper's Scythe versus the Egyptian god's living embodiment of omnipotence ,the scepter of was, clashed with no real winner.

In the fight at one point Anubis summoned what Peter called amusingly in his head a green planetary spirit bomb from his scepter. Using Death's Scythe Peter slashed it in half but it was a fake out. The dog god had summoned hands from the ground to hold Pete in place while he punched Peter in his stomach using his godly strength. And then Peter thought about something.

He dropped to his knees letting go of Death's Scythe and his anger. And then Spider-Man uttered two simple and equally devastating words. "I surrender".

Anubis let out a roar so loud it shook the entire ruins and even the Underworld itself. He then sneered at Peter but it should be noted that the god seemed to be in pain. He leaned over Peter preparing to eat his soul. His mouth opening wide as if he was about to devour Peter bone and all. Peter closed his eyes resigned to his fate.

But it never came because Anubis whispered in his ear "You pass!"

At this Peter's eyes snapped open as he looked at the god his demeanor changed yet again. He seemed almost kind. The Egyptian Grim Reaper was chuckling and actually smiling. "Wha?"

Peter couldn't really finish his quiz but the god knew the question.

"The old spider said you'd figure it out eventually but it seems you never could in life."

"The trial was to teach you a different lesson from the Reaper's. Something's just aren't defeatable. Sometimes you cannot win. Sometimes you must QUIT to succeed. Sometimes you must GIVE UP." Anubis continued.

"Something Spider-Man isn't known for. In this trial if you simply refused to play the game no one would have died. And because you quit the game is over and by extension so is the trail. And because you defeated me here take this." And he tossed Peter his Scepter.

"You've earned it."

And it's the original not a random host.

A/N i just got a couple things i want to go over and this will be different depending on rather you read the dc moments version or marvel moments version so read this part of both.

The tuat or duat is the Egyptian underworld and it's not a place of torture.

Think of the Scepter of Was as an object that housed a given Egyptian deity's godly power each one had one of these.

I left several hints in the story to other things blink and you'll miss them i wonder if you caught them all let me know which ones you did.

So the takeaway Peter has the Scythe of the Grim Reaper within him at this time as well as a scepter of was.


	15. Season 2 Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of DC moments season 1

"The mighty Darkseid will not be deterred from his conquest of this world unless the Kryptonian joins my ranks"

At this and also knowing how Earth would be without Superman present Peter made a decision that would haunt the heroes of Earth in the years to come

"Hey charcoal face would you take me instead." Peter said from his position over kalibak's unconscious body.

At first the ruler of apocalypse had a threatening response. His eyes glowing red as he prepared to unleash his Omega beams upon Peter. However upon using his divine omniscience he learned of what Peter was, where he was from, what he could do, but most importantly what he could potentially become.

His eyes began to dimmer before Darkseid spoke again. "I may be out to conquer all that is but I consider myself an honorable god the life of this planet is too small a price to pay for your servitude PETER. From this day forth Earth is now under the protection of Apocalypse. And you Kryptonian may keep your life."

And with that our hero departed Earth course there was some water works and many trying to come up with some other price that would leave the Earth spinning but not cost the planet Spider-Man.

For Peter though this was logical. He wasn't even from this universe so him being missing shouldn't have caused too many problems.

Right?

(Flash)

'How the fuck did I end up marrying Grail?' Peter continually asked himself this as Grail's father Darkseid for whatever reason decided to officiate the marriage ceremony himself.

What was more concerning though was that the dark lord made a spectacle out of it. It was being televised and projected through magical and technological means to many realms and planets both under Darkseid rule and not.

Peter was in his latest ,and admittedly super advanced compared to Earth tech, Spidey suit. He didn't have a best man though Grail's made of honor was her mother. They were that close after all and admittedly looked like they could be sisters. Ya know if it wasn't for the fact that Grail had grey skin and her mom didn't.

And Peter's mind went all over the place as the musical queue began indicating the bride was coming or was Grail the groom?

(Flash)

"Ya know Kommand'r I know your sister Koriand'r though on Earth we just call her Kori or Starfire. Since I can't really shorten your name without just calling you command and I don't think you have a daughter named Olivia Pope I think I'll just call you Blackfire."

At this the allen empress and admittedly sexier Blackfire gave Peter a look.

"What? You're like her total opposite plus stars are bright and well black isn't plus while stars are hot black fire is hotter. On top of that with star fire is hotter the closer you get to it while black fire gets cooler the closer you get to it. Soo total opposites."

At all this Blackfire just sighed getting a little annoyed at the loudmouth who admittedly is the only reason she's still on her throne.

(Sometime later)

After using his legion of apocalyptian soldiers to repel planet Tamaran's would be Invaders Peter earned himself quite the nickname around the universe. A name that he had his soldiers call him. The name that struck fear throughout the Galaxy was none other than...

LORD VADER

Despite the fact that he hadn't knocked Grail up... Yet.

We now find Peter getting a chance to do the one thing that he had been wanting to do. The only reason he fought this war against Darkseid's wishes was because he wanted to go to the Tamaranean library.

(Flash)

Years later Darkseid was invading Earth yet again though this time the heroes didn't have Spider-Man on their side to help them. A fact they were faced with constantly as they teamed up with the legions of Mt. Olympus, Thanagar, and the Green lantern core.

However the battle came to a complete stalemate when Darkseid himself entered the fight.

Throughout the battle the heroes kept hearing things from the Parademons about waiting for the "Right hand"to be their Savior. That the right hand had never lost a battle. This was strange usually they thought this kind of thing about their Evil god ,the heroes noted, but this Right hand seemed to raise their hopes.

In space the battle was just as fierce with Grail doing her best against war ships from Thanagar and the Green lantern core as well as the yellow lantern core. Even Dwayne Johnson I mean Black Adam could be seen battling up here that is until she got word from her sister wife about their arrival.

She called out to everyone within ear shot "You can pack it up now folks it's already over"

As Grail said this a massive ship pulled out of Hyperspace. It was easily several times bigger than planet Jupiter. It was named the Star Genocide and it was commanded by Darkseid's Right hand.

(Flash)

When the Tamaran's ,all with their abilities to fly and use starbolts much like Starfire and Blackfire, entered the war it quickly became hell for the heroes. Soon enough the battle was contained to just the earths surface with New York Metropolis, Gotham, and Paradise island all being vaporized. Yes the home cities of the former big four heroes were destroyed by the star Genocide in quick succession.

The situation became bleak when the right hand himself appeared...


End file.
